The Mighty Pharaoh and The Unruly Slave
by bellabambina248
Summary: Sasuke, the Egyptian Pharaoh, is confronted by Naruto the peasant. What will the verdict be? Beware: Yaoi, mild BDSM,Abuse, Spanking.
1. Chapter 1 The verdict

Hey Everyone!

This takes place during ancient Egypt. I only know a few things about this era from my visits to the ancient temples and so on, so please don't blame me for the inaccuracy of some details.

**Important update: This fiction was edited in order to fit an M rating. I usually say when a chapter is edited. The unedited chapters are found on livejournal (user name: bittercandy248) . The link is on my profile if you would like to read it. I can also send you notifications when posting a new chapter if you would like. **

Please review.

Chapter 1, "The verdict"

The raven pharaoh relaxed his back over his mattress, resting his head on a stone headrest covered in linen. Peacock feathers decorated the golden silk the draped over the finest wood and woven rush. On the sides of the bed, the lumber was carved and precious stones were engraved between gold and silver rings. From the entrance of the room, the bed posts almost looked like falcon heads. Yes, Falcon heads! He was the representative of Horus, the Sky god, after all.

He would have had his slaves at his legs, pleasuring him, fanning the air. Yet, the pharaoh was a bit aloof to even take advantage of worldly pleasures that the powerful men before him started wars for. If you ask me, everything seemed dull to him. Being a pharaoh, he was never allowed to interact with the commoners. How can a God walk between farmers and builders! Never, he was always secluded and cherished like a one of kind diamond… ever since he was born. It got worse when he was seven, and his father decided to disown Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He was thrown out of the kingdom, and stripped out of his priest position. However, the keepers of Itachi always feared that he would come back for his brother's neck; he was the sole heir after him. Now, that his father passed away and his mother buried with her love, he is the Pharaoh.

"Your highness, sorry to disturb you," one of the high level guards entered the room received a killer glare from Sasuke.

"You may speak," he sighed.

"An intruder was captured after infiltrating into your private temple looking for-"

"Did you disturb me just for that? Behead him and put hang his head outside the temple. I don't anyone even daring to think of breaking into the mansion," the raven paused for a second and then pointed at the guard dryly, "and if you even barge in on me again, your head will be the one on display. Do you understand?"

"Yes your highness," the blood froze in the man's veins, his legs shook to the extent that Sasuke though the guard was about to wet himself.

"PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK, I BEG YOU," a scream broke the silence of the room coming from the main hall.

The Pharaoh quickly stood up and marched towards the high-pitched screech. When he reached his royal chair, he found a pink haired woman pinned to the ground and restrained by is guards. _Ten men on one feeble woman, what a disgrace!_

"Let go of her," Sasuke ordered.

"Your highness, she is a deranged woman! She marched in demanding to meet-" his head guard explained.

"Silence," he didn't really appreciate long narratives or the fact that a mere guard was trying to tell him what he is supposed to think, "You! Explain yourself".

"My fiancé, your Highness, is held in your prison waiting his-" she burst into tears fearing the word that dieing on the tip of her tongue. She kneeled down and attempted to kiss his feet, but he kick his legs pushing her away.

"And love brought you here, didn't it?" The Uchiha Pharaoh smirked. _Love, love, love, when will people realize that love is nothing._He always believed that a god was above love, and worldly needs. You can argue and ask him; how come, don't you eat? But then again, it is unwise to argue with the man can have your neck chopped with a single signal from his pinky!

"Love! No! He is obnoxiously cheerful and annoyin-" the pink haired girl suddenly halted reconsidering the way she spoke to her Pharaoh.

"Then why do you want me to spare his life?"

"Although is unwise and idio- spontaneous, he is still the one who provides for both of our families. My dad is an old senile man who can't lift a hand, and we have a big family. Naruto is the one who works day and night to fill the stomachs of my seven brothers and sisters… I know that your gracious will understand…"

"Is that it, or do you have some more rambling to bore me with? Your fiancé should have thought about you and your sibling before committing his crimes. His sentence will remain the same," he had a heart of stone.

"NO, you don't even know his crime-" she snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AND QUESTION YOUR GOD!" the head priest entered. He was a vile man, Orochimaru. He sucked the blood of the peasants and worked them till their hands fell limp… But everyone knew that he was the one running the show.

"Sorry, Orochimaru-sama… But Naruto…"

"One more word from you and you will have the same fate as your fiancé," the snake threatened.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Sakura"

"Orochimaru, what is the crime of-" he paused to remember the name.

"Naruto," Sakura completed.

"Your highness, no way you are actually considering-"

"Bring him out here, I want to meet him," Sasuke smirked. Somehow the snake was the one who saved Naruto. If it wasn't of Sasuke's desire to badger the high priest, he wouldn't have even considered the girl's pleads.

"Go get him," the snake ordered one of the guards.

After a few minutes of Sasuke frowning upon the noise the girl was making weeping, the guard returned with a blond man dragged behind him in restrains. His golden locks were a rare scene even for the pharaoh who met kings from all over the world. His tanned skin contrasted with Sasuke's pale skin; it was obvious that he was an unyielding worker from his skin, not like Sasuke who always had his servants shelter him from heat. His eyes were as wide as a baby's, sea blue. It reminded the Pharaoh of his trips to the seas that surrounded Egypt from two sides… he always lov- prized those trips. The man was stunning even when his cotton clothes were ragged and grungy.

"Kneel," the guard forced the blond on his knees, receiving relentless struggle against his push.

"You don't want to kneel infront of your Pharaoh?" Sasuke asked in shocked. May be he was really an idiot, like the girl claimed.

"I don't mind kneeling infront of fair man who rules, but I will never lower my head for corrupted ruler that forgot about his people long ago-DAMN IT, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Naruto screamed at the guard.

"Don't you value your life?" the snake asked, but was ignored by both Naruto and Sasuke.

"And why am I unfair?"

"If you knew how the people are living these days, you wouldn't have asked!"

"I don't appreciate puzzles. If you have something to say, say it and get it over with!"

"How about your kingdom leaders who rob the peasants out of most of their crop and call it alms! How about when they rape women that aren't theirs just because they can get away with it! How about when they separate infants and mothers-"

"Big words for a peasant," Sasuke was honestly amused. It is not everyday that a man is foolish enough to stand up to the Pharaoh.

"Didn't I tell you, your highness! He is a poor guy, born with half a brain. He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut! He hears big words for the village elders and just confuses their meaning and blurts them out! But he has a really pure heart! All the kids love him. They will die if he dies!" Sakura pointed at Naruto and started explaining how idiotic he is. _She hot Pharaoh, Naruto is retarded enough to imagine that he can reprimanded you and still stay alive._

Sasuke leaned back in his royal chair, leering. What a person! He is the biggest idiot he has ever seen in his life… yet, he has quite a heart!

"Did I allow you to talk?" Sasuke scolded the pink haired lady. She nodded 'no'.

"So you snuck into my temple to take revenge on me?"

"NO! To give you a wake up call! You have to hear what the people have to say-"

"Enough," Sasuke turned one of his servants. This servant in particular looked more pronounced that others, his dad used to prepare battle plans. His father was a mastermind, and Sasuke always kept his son near. The Uchiha always believed that a genius, who is not on your side, is bound to be against you… and instigators were hell when enemies.

"Give his family his worth in golden coins, and find him a place in the harem," Oh crap! At these times it was acceptable for a man of Sasuke's place to have male lovers as long as he was not the one penetrated. A harem had both young beautiful men, and marvelous concubines. Sasuke had quite the harem, kings sending him beauties as gifts, he even likes to own whoever/ whatever he though worth owning. He was possessive. Nevertheless, Sasuke had never any kind of sexual relationship with any of his slaves, or anyone for that matter. He was in fact asexual… or may be non-sexual.

Still, No human is above the lust of the body or the passion of the heart. May be one day the young Pharaoh will understand.

**To be continued**

Should I keep on going?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 The Harem

The REAL NEW CHAPTER! I am so sorry! i reposted the old one :S

I just finished my exams, YAY! Anyway, this chapter doesn't have much lemon, its mostly showing where everyone stands. Next chapters will have a faster pace than this one I guess.

Please review, reviews make my fingers move (especially when I have a few weeks of holiday)

Note: This is a SasuNaru not a KakaIruk... and i think there will be lemon next time!

----------

The mighty Pharaoh and the unruly slave

Ch 2, "The Harem"

Naruto was dragged by the guards screaming his lunges out. They finally stood infront of a huge door made out of wood and gold, and entered. Naruto's eyes shot open as he marveled the lavish surroundings. About twenty other men wondered around the room; some slept on the 6*6 meter (19*19 feet) comfy silk bed, some were brushing their hair infront of a giant mirror, and some chated as naruto entered and eyed him. The boys were no less than marvelous creatures, sulpture works of art blessed by the beauty of angels, each looking distinctivly different than the other. Infact, Naruto was the only blond... That explains why Sasuke wanted to add him to his collection!

"Make sure you clean him up," the guard pushed Naruto in towards one of the older male concubines. A very simple looking man that it baffeled Naruto, the man didn't look like he fit in.

"What's your name?" the man stretched his arm towards Naruto, since the push landed him on the ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you?" the blond took the offered hand.

"Iruka. Welcome to your new home! Lets get you some new clothes and bath you," He heaved the boy softly behind him until they reached a bathtub as big as a small lake. Next to it was a smaller reservoir filled with milk and drizzled with rose petals. Naruto had to admit; the concubines lived in more extravagance than he ever imagined.

Iruka ordered the younger boy to undressed and drench his boy into the warm water while he fetched a loaf and called some of the other guys.

A red head and a raven followed Iruka. As he scrubbed Naruto's back, each boy slowly trimmed the nails of one of Naruto's hand into an Egyptian cotton towel. _This is just weird! _Naruto thought to himself.

"So what brings you here? You don't look like your were a gift," Iruka asked giving the boy a warm smile.

"Hell if I know! I was supposed to be beheaded or somethin' then he told some guy to pay my family and find a place for me here! Is he crazy or something?"

"Shut up! Don't say that about Sasuke-sama," the pale raven snapped.

"Sai, Behave! He is new here and he doesn't know the rules," Iruka reproved and then turned to Naruto and continued, "Naruto, here we don't utter nonsense about our master".

"Why do you just take it all in silence? Shouldn't you protest! I mean he just gets to use you and-"

"Naruto, what did I say?"

"Fine, Fine. I just don't get it!"

"What I don't get is why Sasuke-sama would want a lowlife like you here! From what I am seeing, there is nothing special about you-" Sai insulted pointing down at Naruto's penis. Naruto was baffled for a second, quickly closing his thighs to hide his member, splashing water all over everyone else. Sai wiped the water off his face and hissed, Iruka chuckled, while the red head just focused on the task at hand.

"Why are you staring at it like that, are you a perv or somethin'?" Naruto shrieked.

"Don't whine! It's not like I am enjoying what I am seeing, baby penis!"

"Shut up! It's not small!" Naruto blushed as he avoided eye contact with the raven.

"Don't mind him Naruto! He is just pissy because the Pharaoh caught him misbehaving and punished him. I bet he doesn't want another punishment!" Iruka's look warned Sai who winced and gripped his bottom at the memory. Yes, the mighty Pharaoh always enjoyed punishing his slaves first hand.

After a while, Naruto was getting extremely bored with the long makeover session, "Iruka… why do you seem so different than everyone else?"

The older man let out a short giggle, "You mean to ask; why am I so old and blend, while every one is young and spice?"

"I didn't mean it this way." Naruto bit his bottom lip; he honestly didn't mean to insult the kind guy.

"It's okay. I know how I look; I even have a scared face. You see, I used to belong to the pharaoh's father, so I used to spend my days looking after young Sas- Pharaoh. When he became in charge, he kept me… I guess he felt sorry for me. You see Naruto; the worse punishment for a slave is when his master gives him freedom. If I depart from here, I have no where to go, and no way to look after myself. He is a really good Master."

"I doubt that."

"Done!" Iruka finished trimming Naruto's hair. It still looked unruly, but it was part of Naruto's charm.

-----

When Naruto was out of the bath and into the harem again, he noticed a small door at the end of the room. A few men were going in and out of it every once in a while. Naruto slowly approached the door. He could hear women voices the closer he got and BAM the door was shut in his face!

"What the hell was that?"

"Keep your voice down Naruto, this is the female harem. We are not allowed in there," Sai explained.

"Liar! I just saw men going in and out of the door," Naruto poked out his tongue then pouted. _Why is he lying to me?Jerk!_

"I am not lying, Naruto. Fine you want to enter, enter and face the consequence," yourself," _Fine! I don't care! _

Naruto eyed the door. _May be I shouldn't! The door was slammed in my face the first time… and I did hear women voices. _Since Naruto always prefered to keep his common sense chained in the basement of his mind eating fish heads, he decided he will open the door anyway. He reached his hand to pull the handle and suddenly the door opened. A girl bumped into him falling onto the ground.

"Sorry. are you okay, lady?"

"I am fine… and I…i…i…not-" she-looking- stumbled.

"This is Haku. Naruto, and he is not a lady."

"Whaaa?"

"I won't explain that to you, it's not worth my time."

"Fine, go brush your hair or something," Naruto lifted his foot to step into the other room but a gasp and a "STOP" from the beautiful male stopped him.

"You are not allowed in there… only girls and …." He suddenly got up blushed all in pink, and darted into the other room smacking the door in his face one more time.

"Only women and Hermaphrodite are allowed in their, Naruto," the red head spoke for the first time. His attitude was actually stern on contract to his delicate looks.

"Hermaafdt what?"

"Male and female concubines are not allowed to interact, because our bodies are only for Sasuke-sama and they fear that if men and women got together, accidents might happen."

"What about the men who keep going into the other room?" Naruto eyed him in suspicion.

"They are neither men nor women. They were castrated as children so that they would be allowed near women. Some of them are given girl names… some look more like women and some don't"

"So Haku…"

Gaara nodded.

"This is just cruel!" Naruto frowned at the idea of stealing a man's manhood against his will. _That was just cruel!_ The same sentence echoed over and over again in the blonde's ears.

----

A week leisurely passed since the day Naruto was first brought in the harem… and boy did he hate it! Cute men everywhere brushing their hair twenty four seven… eating only fruits or whatever to keep their body slim for their owner. Naruto didn't give a crap… he took a bite out of the lamp meat infront of him and gazed at the flustered Iruka. The man seemed to be running from one corner to another since the day started for some reason that everyone seemed to know except him.

"Iruka, Why are-"

"Sorry, Naruto I can't answer you right now. As soon as I finish what I am doing, I will be right there," Yet Iruka didn't seem to be doing whatever thing he theoretical should to be doing. The man just ran from one side to the other like a manic, playing with his fingers.

A voice broke through the walls of the harem. The guards were honoring someone important, and for some reason Iruka jumped at the sound. He ran towards the door and opened it slightly, and peeked.

Naruto tried to trail Iruka, but Sai held him back, "We don't go near this visitor…"

"But why?"

"Typical," 1+1=2, Naruto!

"Who is he anyway?"

"A leader of the northern army… and the pharaoh's mentor"

"Oh… I see," Naruto scratched his head, "Now why is Iruka all blushed up about?"

"You are hopeless!"

---

A man with ivory skin, and silver gray mane approached the Harem's door, staring Iruka directly in the eye. His face was covered with only one eye revealed. May be he was hiding the scars he earned as a warrior, but then shouldn't he wear them like medals.

"Kakashi-sama, I am afraid I have to say that no-one is allowed near the harem," a guard seemed to overly respect Kakashi, who in turn sent him a smile that would make any sane sexually healthy man or woman shut up and drawl. The warrior was confident beyond believe, but after all he always got what he wanted. In fact, he always visits Iruka when he stops by the Pharaoh.

"I will be on my way soon… but for now, would you give me a few minutes with the Pharaohs favorite possession," Although Iruka would disagree, he was really Sasuke's favorite person. He was the one to cuddle the younger him all night when he needed a warm chest that he could neither get from his mom nor his dad. He was even the one who held his hand when the twelve year old was confronted that his mom buried herself with his dad.

"If the Pharaoh knew…"

"He won't!"

"Okay… Kakashi-sama," the guard's eyes begged Kakashi to be brief as he left both men.

"Long time no see, Kakashi-sama! Yet, still late even when the Pharaoh awaits you. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Iruka grinned as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I have missed you," the silver head doesn't go in circles. Iruka flushed and looked the other way to avoid eye contact but soon he regained his composure.

"What a shameless man! You flatter a slave that belongs to another Master"

"You belong to me…"

"Oh really, since when? Now go before you get us both in trouble."

"You will belong to me one day… mine only. Then I will take care of that attitude of yours!" Kakashi smirked. Somehow, Iruka looked as if he was enjoying the flirting session.

"Possessive and delusional too!" Even if he would be gifted to Kakashi, he would still be the possession of Sasuke. The Pharaoh in ancient Egypt was not only a king, but he was the man who owned Egypt, including the people. SO you see, if you are in Egypt… you are his slave.

Iruka incited to close the door when suddenly his hand was grasped by a bigger, colder, and firmer hand. The surprising tug sent shudders up Iruka's spine.

"Kiss me before you go," Kakashi fisted the chocolate locks and heaved the man towards him more passionately than violently until they were close enough for their hot breath to mingle. Iruka's full lips twitched…Just the anticipation of having his denied lover's lips fuse with his was enough to make him melt. His ears were as red as his cheeks, and his scar was flushed with a dark shade of pink. Why was his body heating up so awfully much!

"I can't… what if someone sees?"

"I missed your lips"

"The Pharaoh would be so upset, he would punish you and me," Iruka moaned when Kakashi's lips entered the dangerous zone. One millimeter and they would be kissing… committing the unforgivable treason.

"I want to taste you"

"Stop," _you words are killing me. _

"_I love you"_

"_Please stop," _Unfair! How can a man have such a charming voice and still be allowed in public.

"KAKASHI," both eyes scanned the area, and landed on the Uchiha. He stood crossing his arms, frowning.

"Hi Little Sasuke," The boy scowled at the 'little' comment. After all, the man was his sensei since Sasuke was still in diapers. He might have been the Pharaoh, but that man raise him up… he even put him over his knee on several occasions that the Mighty Pharaoh will never forget. Perhaps, this is why Sasuke never objected about Kakashi's advances towards Iruka.

"You are late, again!"

"Sorry, I got lost in his eyes on my way over"

"Stop being lame. And just to be clear from the start, if you are going to go easy on me while training, then get lost."

"Is this a way to talk to your mentor after two months of-"

"What will it be?" decent training sessions, or the door?

"The wizers (prime ministers) are very keen about your safety… But since I know you won't be satisfied by their standards, I have decided-"

"Fine, follow me to the training arena"

"Do you ever let anyone finish his sentence?"

-----

Sasuke came at Kakashi with the long wooden stick. Without effort, Kakashi dodged the attack.

"I was wondering, when will you reward my efforts for putting up with you? No gifts?" You see, Pharaoh's never sold their slaves because they were in no need for money, so the only way to for Kakashi to get Iruka was for Sasuke to give him as a gift.

-To be continued-

Castrated man, Scary right? Well, to be accurate this is not from the era of the pharaohs, but about a few thousand years later when the ottoman dynasty ruled the region.

Don't forget to review ;)


	3. Chapter 3 The punishment

Hey everyone!

I am glad you like it so far, and I hope you keep on liking it!

Anyway, I need to make something clear; Slave trade is no longer practiced in Egypt or the Arab world.

Also anyone who is following up my other fics, all the updates will be out in less than a week. I am sorry I am taking forever to update "just because it hurts" but i have been uninspired when it comes to it for some reason!

I know i promised lemons but it turned out completely different, but soon enough their will be some Hotness! I know their is a part you will hate me for writing, but it will get better!

With that said, I hope you keep on reviewing, **reviews make my fingers move! **

**Ch3. "The punishment"**

-------

**Sasuke came at Kakashi with the long wooden stick. Without effort, Kakashi dodged the attack. **

"**I was wondering, when will you reward my efforts for putting up with you? No gifts?" You see, Pharaoh's never sold their slaves because they were in no need for money, so the only way for Kakashi to get Iruka was for Sasuke to give him as a gift. **

"You have been asking me the same question for five years, and you have been receiving the same answer," the young pharaoh frowned. _We have to go through the same scenario every time, don't we!_

"Well I never received the answer I crave!" the silver headed warrior sidestepped another swing right in time, slapping Sasuke's rear end in the process.

The grand ruler growled; disgruntled by the smack he received. Kakashi was mocking him, wasn't he?

"Do I get it that you will keep badgering until I give you the answer you wish for?"

"Most probably yes."

The Pharaoh was getting more agitated by the second, struggling to land a hit. After all, Kakashi was Egypt's champion of Tahtib (Egyptian martial art using wooden staffs, however now it is a form of dance practiced in Upper Egypt), as in to say he wasn't easy to take down even if his opponent was the ruler of the kingdom himself.

"Well, I am not giving you the gift until I. Know. You. Deserve. **It**," Sasuke smirked. He finally landed a blow towards Kakashi's knee… that was a killer one if in full power; if you can't stand, that's it for you!

The mighty pharaoh usually pretended that he didn't care for soul, except he couldn't help but care for the ones who were true to him ever since he was child. Sincerely, the only thing keeping him for giving in to Kakashi was his own…mmm…selfishness. Who would he have left if Iruka wasn't around any longer?! In any case, he constantly used the fact that Kakashi was rumored to be a Don Juan as an excuse, not that he needed one.

"Good one, brat!" Kakashi loved watching his student mature.

_Don't flatter me!_

The king turned around and marched towards the terrace trailed by the older man. He gazed into the field infront of him; Fruit and palm trees raining down ripe dates, revamped the scenery on his left and right, however two feet straight infront of the terrace there was a small stone fountain filled with silver mercury. It was a renowned bath that was alleged to hold the secret to eternal life. Yet mercury is toxic, isn't it?

_He is bored already, _Kakashi thought. The man knew how much Sasuke hated how easy things came for him. That was probably why he was always too cruel on himself when he trained.

"New slave I see; a blond. How unique!" Kakashi admired the concubines standing on the opposite side of the fountain. Naruto clearly stood out, attitude and beauty wise.

"**IDIOT!** **Don't step near the fountain!**" suddenly Sasuke yelled at the blond. Naruto almost bent over and tripped into the venom, trying to pick up some fruits that fell in.

"Looks but no brains I see," Kakashi relished the concerned look on the boy's face. However, another sight soon caught his attention. Iruka gripped Naruto at the last moment saving him for an imminent death. The brunette was clearly telling the blond off, although Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't hear what was being said across the distance.

"Such an idiot!" Sasuke hissed watching Iruka wave 'everything is fine!'. Seriously, what kind of person would think that swaying over a poison lake and almost tripping is a wise thing to do?

"It's okay, at least nothing hap-" before Kakashi could finish the sentence, the raven stormed off towards the Harem.

-----

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked Iruka. The threat and intimidation that his voice carried, sent chills down the slave's spine.

"He is… He is… sleeping!" Iruka knew that if Sasuke was to get his hands on Naruto right now, he would… well, it wouldn't be pretty. Naruto mistake had no retributions that would affect the pharaoh, and it ended fine. Still, Sasuke was renowned for punishing slaves for all mistakes, even the trivial ones.

"Then wake him up"

"…"

"**Iruka**"

"Yes, Master."

"Where is he really?"

"He didn't know better"

"That wasn't my question!"

"I already reprimanded him, and -"

"Go get him!"

Iruka didn't respond and stood still. The brunette always tried his best to protect the concubines from Sasuke, as well as Sasuke from himself. He hated when the Pharaoh 'disciplined' the slaves, it wasn't the way a ruler should behave. Not to mention that he loved those boys more than his life. That's why he'd always sacrifice himself for them.

"If you don't bring him out right now, you will be punished in his place."

"**Sasuke!**" Kakashi snapped. Even if Sasuke was the Pharaoh, he can't expect Kakashi to stand there and watch his lover tortured!

"What's it gonna be, slave?"

No answer.

"Guards, restrain him." Sasuke ordered the guard, who were quick to tackle the poor man.

"No! I am not-" Kakashi yelled.

"You will either stand here and watch, or leave the Harem! One more word and your gift ends up with another master!"

Kakashi froze. Sometimes, Sasuke was such a cold person. He was always blinded by his compulsion to control everything around him with fear.

Usually, the cruel Pharaoh took his time punishing the slave. It was typically private, unless he wanted to prove a point, and very lengthy. Yet, this time everything was happening too fast. The guards pushed Iruka's tanned face into the stone floor and tore the cloth covering his back. Another guard handed the pharaoh a black leather whip. Iruka didn't utter a word throughout.

Sasuke snapped the leather in his hands. The fearsome striking sound made all the slaves quiver with terror, to the extent that a few of them immediately started weeping in silence. They all loved Iruka.

The pitiless young man raised his hand with the flog waiting to come down over Iruka's flesh.

"**STOP,**" the blond finally appeared.

Sasuke glanced at the boy with the side of his eye and lowered his whip. Deep inside, he was relieved that he didn't have to go through with the punishment. Iruka was far too precious for him that to scar his boy and soul.

"Don't punish him for something I did, Bastard!" as soon as Naruto uttered the insult, everyone gasped! Sasuke almost did, yet Uchiha Pharaohs don't wheeze.

"What did you say?" here was Naruto's chance to take what he said back, and save himself from downright annihilation.

"I. Said. Leave. Him. Alone. Bastard!" Oh crap!

The pharaoh couldn't really figure out if Naruto was an idiot, or just suicidal. Both ways, he's dead!

"Do you know who you are talking to!" it wasn't a question.

"A bas-"

"Save it," Sasuke wasn't ready to be insulted for the third time, "guards, take him to the solitary confinement."

"Why don't you come and do it your self instead of hiding behind you guards?" Naruto screamed out a few empty threats before he was dragged away by the sturdy men.

After the blond was escorted to the confinement, Sasuke turned his attention back to Iruka. The brunette was still on the ground on the verge of tears.

The Pharaoh moved over to the kneeling man and fisted his hair, "Don't disobey me again."

"Don't him kill please," Iruka pleaded not minding his own life.

Sasuke let the chocolate mane slack, "No food for you until I say you are forgiven".

----------

Sasuke motioned for the guard to leave the cell as he circled around the bound Naruto. The tanned boy was tied to the ground by rough metal chains, handcuffs slicing through his wrists whenever he tugged to hard.

"You fucken BASTARD. Let me go! LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed over and over again.

"So, I am a bastard!" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes you are, now let me go before I—(mumble and struggle to untie himself)--- and teach you manners, crazy damn pharaoh!"

"Apparently, everyone is pleading for your life, except you," It was strange, bizarre, something that was totally alien to Sasuke. Yes, Iruka was always sacrificing himself for the boys, but it wasn't that; Iruka hardy knows Naruto, plus a fiancé who hated him risked her life for him.

"That's what you call friend, I am sure you are not familiar with the word," The constrained boy snubbed.

"Well, I feel sorry for them because you are not worthy!"

"I might be a stupid idiot, but I would die for my friends!"

"Is this why you keep putting their lives at risk?" it was more of a slur than a question.

"I would never let a friend of mine get hurt under my watch. If I can protect them I would give my soul away in a second. Now how about you, Mighty Pharaoh my ass! You are the king of people who despise you. You rule with fear… Just like now, you tie me down thinking I would fear you? Well Go Fuck Your Mighty Ass! How about you untie me and see who really the one hiding behind his guards is."

The Uchiha seemed amused by it, although he refused to let his face express the enjoyment, "I can untie you, but I won't. You are a worthless filthy commoner who is not fit for even kneeling infront of me. Now I will give you're the honor…" Sasuke fisted the golden curls, "and allow you to kiss your God's foot".

Sasuke pushed the head down receiving unbelievable resistance. He kept of pushing however Naruto titled his head to the side so that his mouth would be scraping against the rough floor instead of his lips making contact with the skin.

"Stubborn little idiot!" The Pharaoh hissed.

"Well I a—m not fond of you either!" Naruto struggled to smirk as his skin started to break from the painful friction.

Sasuke let go of his grip and went to the corner of the room. At the corner, there was a table with all sorts of torture gadgets. Some stuff Naruto knew, and some stuff were very effortless to guess what they are for. However, other torture tools were harder to figure out; in fact some were just too daunting that feared knowing what they are for.

Suddenly, Naruto was awakened from his dwelling. Sasuke bent down and whispered into Naruto's ears, "I. Will. Break. You."

The boy felt the abused walk over him and place a blind fold over his eyes, now his world was pitch-black. He felt some sort of metallic ear plugs slip inside of his ears, now how his world was mute. His mouth was forced open and a gag was slipped inside. His hand binds were fastened more tightly, in addition to his legs.

A few minutes then passed, he felt nothing. It was like he was in outer space, no sensation at all. Out of the blue, a hand restrained his head and a knife slashed three whiskers like soon-to-be scars over each cheek. The shock left him disoriented, and in insufferable pain. His cheeks were throbbing.

He was in out space again, however this time he was hell scared of what will happen next. He wouldn't help his tears; they escaped out of his eyes although he would have preferred to die than cry infront of that lowlife Pharaoh.

He was pushed to the ground again, on his back this time. He felt heat approach and then he felt extreme sting, fire on his stomach. A swirl like logo was branded on his skin; it was the stamp that signified soul sealing. Sasuke just made him a life long slave even in the after life which Egyptians believed in then. He was anyone's slave… however the next mark to be burned into his flesh told who his master was. The Uchiha family crest was burned next into the Naruto's back right next to the shoulder.

The boy screamed but his voice didn't come out because of the gag, only muffled screeches that he couldn't even hear. He tried to twist and avoid the blazing fire, but he was helplessly restrained. It hurt so much! It wounded him physically, and emotionally. Why would he have to live the rest of his life scarred? And now he wouldn't even rest if he was to die because he was made a slave into the after life! Was he never going to be whole again?

He laid limp on the ground as the Pharaoh took over the sensory deprivation tools. His senses came back one after the other.

"Did you learn your lesson?" The voice wasn't clear. Naruto's hearing hadn't recovered completely.

"Yes I did. Do you know what I learned? It doesn't matter if I have your brand on my body, because you can't even touch my soul! And you can use the biggest tool you have here, it won't change the fact that you are lonely scared bastard who over compensates for his tiny little dick (he remembered Sai's insult)," Naruto wept thought out his little speech.

**SLAP!**

"I spared your life because I though you mattered to Iruka…" the words slipped out of the Uchiha's mouth, "But now, I will kill you and I will enjoy my time doing it".

"Go ahead, Kill me! Kill me!"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke went to the table and picked up a rough rope hands shaking for the first time in his life, all throughout Naruto keep weeping and howling, "Yes yes! Get the robe so that you can look me in the eye when you strangle me to death! I want you to live with it for the rest of your life! BASTARD".

The Pharaoh wrapped the rope around the tanned neck and heaved. It increasingly tighten around Naruto's neck, blocking his air way. He opened his mouth like a fish out of water and started gasping but no air filled his lungs. He was looking Sasuke right in the eye, as his vision started getting more blurry and fuzzy.

GASP!

The rope was released allowing Naruto heave in air and choke on it. He started trembling as he stared again into the black eyes. Then he blacked out.

When he woke up again, he was untied. Sasuke was cleaning and disinfecting his wounds.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"…"

"I figured you are not worthy of dieing by he Pharaoh's hands!" Naruto took his word for it, he didn't question obvious signs. How can someone who is not worthy of dying by the Pharaoh's hands be worthy of being nursed by one?

-------To be continued-------


	4. Chapter 4 The mistake

Hey everyone!

I am glad I finally wrote this chapter. The first part was kind of hard to write because I was having a writers' block (is this what they call it?) Oh, I have searched it and its 'eunuch' not 'hermaphrodites' (thanks for pointing it out!)

Now, you might hate me for what you are going to read... but it will get better i promise. Also, expect Neji in the next chapter or the one after.

**Update: The explicit scene was cut out of this chapter. If you would like to read the full chapter, it's found on live journal **(Nickname: bittercandy248)**. All the links and details are on my profile. Sorry for that. **

Finally; Please **review**, reviews make my fingers move. (You know they do!)

**Chapter 4 "The mistake"**

As soon as Naruto stepped foot back into the harem, he was jumped by Iruka who insisted on showering him with kisses and examining every inch of his body for injuries. He was agonizing over the boy.

"I was _so_ worried about you, Naruto," the brunette said as he undressed Naruto for the check up.

"Don't worry, that bastard phara-"

**SLAP**

"Iruka," the blond gasped holding his stinging cheek. It was hard enough to cause pain but tears slid down the tanned cheeks at once. Being smacked by the hand of a pitiless Pharaoh is one thing, and being slapped by the warm hearted Iruka was another.

"I am sorry Naruto, but I won't you get yourself back into trouble again," the man clenched his fists. He loathed himself so much for hurting the boy, but it had to be done, "He is your master now, and you should learn how to respectful to him. If you are ever to disobey or insult him, I will be the one punishing you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes. Sorry I put you in that situation. I never meant for him to penalize you-" Naruto felt broken. He felt like such a disappointment.

"That's not why I am telling you this; I don't care if I get my head cut off for standing up to any of you boys. But no way will I rust and let you throw yourself in something you can't handle," Iruka lectured heatedly.

"The idiot got his ass kicked. Naruto got his ass kicked," Sai chanted earning himself a growl from Iruka.

"Behave yourself, young man."

The boy glowered in response, "Fine! But I was just pointing facts. Anyway… I will miss you… not!".

Sai was acting childish, that's normal. But what did he mean? Miss you? Was Naruto going to be taken away?

Sleeping in the enormous bed with the other Barbies was very… enlightening for Naruto as to say. Although it wasn't his first time to sleep on that crib, he was realizing where he was for the first time. Not home. May be it was because bruised skin was more sensitive that he realized wasn't sleeping on hay anymore; he was laying on supple silk that he could never afford before. He missed home, he missed how he and his brothers and sisters crammed next to each other to fit on the hay bed, and he missed… everything and everyone. Was he never going to meet them again? How are they doing without him? Did his little brother say his first word yet?

He tugged Iruka's sleeve after his noticed that the man was watching him all along, "Iruka…".

"You miss home?" Iruka made sure he wasn't loud enough to wake up the other boys.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered dispiritedly. May be Sasuke broke him after all.

"You might not believe me now, but… One day you will consider here to be your home. We will be your family," Iruka hesitated; he didn't want to belittle Naruto's bond to his family, "because we only have each other".

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life here…" Naruto sighted twitching his cheek. The pain from the cuts came gushing in reminding the blond of the scars he will carry for the rest of his life, "Iruka".

"Yes"

"How did you get the scar on your face? Was it the Pharaoh?" _Just like what happened to me?_

"I know you are worried about what Sai said" No, Naruto hadn't really though about it. Was he supposed to worry?

"You are probably thinking that you will be transferred to work as a servant, but I doubt Sasuke-sama would have let you back into the harem if he planed to do so," Iruka assumed that Naruto was asking because of his new stigma. Yes, it was stigma. Usually when one of those sex slaves became disfigured, he would be transferred to work as a lowlife servant. If he didn't have his beauty anymore, he had nothing to offer. He became of no value. He was better scrubbing floor because no king was ever going to want his tainted body any longer.

"I think I would prefer that. I don't want to let him have my…body," the blond could never imagine himself being 'taken' by someone who is keeping him by force.

"Do you still want to know how I got my scar?" Iruka wanted to change the topic. He knew that Sasuke never had sex before with any of the slaves, but the raven wasn't his normal self around Naruto. It wasn't hard for Iruka to notice after years looking after the young Pharaoh. The brunette didn't bring it up to Naruto at that time, but Sasuke never branded anyone with the Uchiha crest before. He was indeed up to something.

Iruka smiled even though it brought back a lot of hurtful memories. He usually avoided discussing the subject, but he was ready to make an exception for the scared boy's sake, "It wasn't the pharaoh".

When Iruka paused, Naruto didn't pester with any more questions. However, soon the older man broke the silence, "I was Fugaku-sama's favorite. I don't know what he saw in me. I have always been plain". The brunette smiled when the memory passed through his mind, "There were times when he would escape away from everything else to spend time with me".

"Then how-"

"Mikoto-sama didn't appreciate the attention he was giving me."

You have to understand that a pharaoh was allowed to enjoy and savor his concubines' bodies even after he got married. They were only bodies to him, but the queen was… the queen. If any of the female concubines got pregnant, the kid would just grow up to be a slave. If a concubine was scarred or too old to for the Pharaoh's taste, he/she would typically start working as a servant. But the Queen was never too old and never crinkly even if her skin was. This might probably sound strange to you, but she was eternal. No one would dare disagree; no one would admit what might be the obvious. Hence, if the Pharaoh ever preferred a worthless slave over his flawless Queen, she would become exceptionally pissed and vindictive.

"She waited for him to go on a hunting trip and then cut me herself. She wanted to disfigure me so that I would be unfit for him to want," Iruka was obviously tormenting as he remembered the events so far but was a doing a great job restraining his tears.

"When he came back and saw the cut on my face, he turned around and left. He never spoke to me again. I guess I should be thankful I didn't get transfer- sorry," Iruka took a second to wipe away his tears. "Silly me, crying! It is just that, at that time I was foolish enough to believe that he would- would like me even after I was… he used to whisper to me that he would always find me beautiful. I guess I never was anyway!"

Iruka kept smiling even when his eyes were raining tears. It hurt. It hurt so much to feel abandoned by his first love, by the one who took his innocence. No one embraced him like his lover did for years to come. Not until he met Kakashi. But even then, the wound never healed. He never once considered that may be Mikoto did it out of care. That may be the Pharaoh tried to keep him safe from any further attacks from his wife by staying away from him. He thought Mikoto didn't yearn for him as much as he did for him. In spite of that, whatever the truth was, it was buried in the past now.

"How could he!" Naruto clenched his fists. He didn't understand, but how can he? Iruka didn't comprehend it either.

"Then I met Kakashi. He was still just a solider then. We used to sneak and-" the brunette suddenly realized what he was about to reveal.

"And what?" Naruto was curious. He was actually too naïve when it concerned sex. He was a 'boy' after all.

"And meet and stuff… I really love him. _Although,_he could be a jerk sometimes!" Iruka remembered all the times Kakashi used to flirt with princes and queens infront of him. He understood that the warrior had to do it, but that didn't mean that it didn't bug him.

Naruto marveled the man as he sunk deeper in his thoughts. _Kakashi-sama is really making him lose his mind._

Naruto was dragged to the Uchiha's room after being summoned. The lavish gold entrance was opened to reveal a piece of heaven.

"Woah!" Naruto was blown away.

"You like my room, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked. He prized his ability to make Naruto dazzled.

"It's bigger than my entire village!" Naruto stared at the bed. And he was the one thinking the harem bed was huge! Did Sasuke-sama sleep with twenty other giants! It was a bit silly however; Sasuke probably just sleeps on the side, so what's the use of all the-over-the-top extravagance. Plus, wouldn't he tire his legs walking around this room?

Naruto marched right up to the nightstand bejeweled with precious stones and pointed, "So this is where the alms money goes. A really good cause, might I add!" He just couldn't help himself. _Sorry Iruka!_

"May be I should teach you another lesson!" Sasuke sneered as he ordered the guard to leave the room.

"Is that supposed to come off?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, as he held a newly broken metal falcon head. He knew he was going to get himself killed.

The mighty Pharaoh glared at him. That boy was really a hand full, "Dope!"

"No reason to name call! I can fix it if you want to?"

"Do you know how much this is worth?"

"The life time sweat of a poor peasant who trusted you to use the money for a better cause?" No! Words go back inside his mouth! Rewind Rewind! _Sorry again Iruka._

Sasuke rested on the bed and signaled for Naruto to come over. Naruto was a magnificent creature, wasn't he? Sun kissed muscular lean body, golden curls, eyes the color of sapphire, and one hell of a firm butt. The boy was more striking than any of the artifacts that the Pharaoh owned. How can he keep his hands off of him?

He always held that he was above the need for worldly pleasures. He was a God, and sex is beneath the God of the Sky. But watching Naruto's kissable neck and thighs barely covered in linen, he was starting to forget about his God-like attributes. Naruto's body belonged to him after all, right? A smart individual would utilize whatever he owned, or else he would be throwing away resources, correct? So since he is intelligent, he should use Naruto. It is the only levelheaded thing he can do right now. Yes Yes! Plus, it would teach Naruto a lesson. He would be only acting like a rational Pharaoh!

The justifications kept coming as he watched Naruto approach him at a snails pace. _Fuck, he is so damn hot! I wonder how it would feel to have his tanned legs wrapped around my waist._

When the boy was finally there, Sasuke stretched out his arm out for the boy to take his hand. Instead, the idiot placed the broken piece of metal in the Pharaoh's hand. MOOD OFFICALLY KILLED! _Did this idiot think I was really reaching out for this thing? Dope!_

Sasuke heaved a sigh at the idiocy that stood before him, and threw away the metal. He tapped his hand on the mattress signaling for Naruto to lie next to him. The blond complied timidly.

_Naruto, behave yourself! He is your pharaoh. He can chop your head off. Plus you promised Iruka. Calm down! Calm down!_Naruto struggled to compose himself. If he only knew what was coming!

It was easy to bush the fabric off Naruto's shoulder revealing the mouth-watering neck. Naruto swayed away from the hand, but Sasuke didn't refrain. Instead, he slid his hand down by Naruto's thigh beneath the cloth, and started rubbing the flesh. His naughty fingers were getting awfully close to a very responsive member. One that was never touched before by anyone else.

Instinctively, the boy pushed the hand away. Only to find Sasuke's lips violating his neck. He pushed against the man that was starting to pin him down under its weight.

"Stop it!"

"What Naruto? I want to see how your new mark-" he kissed the cuts on the tanned cheek, as his hand crept towards the burn around Naruto's belly button.

"I SAID STOP IT," Naruto shoved the other man aggressively as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You can't deny me what I own!"

"What kind of man would need to buy someone for this kind of purpose?" Naruto frowned, "Does possessing people make you feel better about yourself? Less insecure, may be? I wonder what you over compensating for?"

He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Yet, Sai's trademark insult popped into mind. Naruto, you can't tell a self-righteous Pharaoh that he has a "Small dick".

"What did you say?" Sasuke wasn't asking, he was menacing.

Naruto should take it back, "I said you are over compensating for your tiny penis". Idiot!

**SLAP**

Sasuke hadn't planned on taking much from Naruto tonight. He had only planed to grope the boy, or something along the lines. BUT NO WAY IN HELL WAS HE GOING TO ALLOW THIS INSIGNIFICANT SLAVE TO INSULT HIS MANHOOD! All bets were now off!

Sasuke was without doubt stronger than Naruto. In a matter of second, Naruto was cornered against the bed post, with Sasuke's body pressing against his. The boy was struggling hard to clutch his legs together, since Sasuke was trying to spread them wide open for himself.

_He won't rape me, would he? Oh please God no!_

The situation kept getting more violent by the second. Sasuke was violently trying to capture a kiss from Naruto, who was biting at the mouth deserving cruel smacks from the raven's hand. Sasuke already had the leverage finally pushing himself in between the tanned legs. It didn't come easy however; he was covered in bruises since Naruto kicked his life's worth. The prodigy also managed to grasp the hands but was struggling to restrain them so he wouldn't be punched in the face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto was panicking. Being punished and tortured was one thing, and being rapped was another. He was weeping and smacking at everything that moved. But deep inside, he knew Sasuke was going to get his way at the end. The man was already between his legs, DAMN IT!

**XXXXX Rape scene edited out XXXXX**

As soon as Sasuke was out of him, Naruto felt dizzy. He wanted to throw up but he didn't have the energy too. Every inch of his body ached from being strained while shielding. He had some cuts, and a trail of blood was making it's way out of his anus.

This might sound shocking, but Sasuke was mortified but what he has done. Sure, a lot of Pharaoh had raped slaves who were to feisty to give it up on there own. Yet, he really didn't want to hurt the boy. Why did he have to lose his temper? Damn it! He looked at the crying boy whimpering in pain as he loathed himself. He got off Naruto. Honestly, if Naruto was to knock him right now, he wouldn't blame the boy for it. If truth be told, he hoped that the boy would, perhaps it would take away some of the guilt he was feeling right now. He wanted to hug him and tell him everything was alright. Still, would he believe his rapist?

"I will go home now!" Naruto struggled to stand up regardless of the stapping pain inside of him. 'Home'? Perhaps Iruka was right after all.

"I say when you get to go Naruto. Sit down," he honestly didn't mean to pester Naruto. He just didn't want the boy walking off in this kind of condition. God only knows what he might do to himself!

When he noticed Naruto calming down, he reached his hand to stroke the boy gently. Common sense, the boy flinched away. Not only that, it seemed that Sasuke's touches made the boy snap. Naruto threw a tantrum striking at Sasuke aimlessly.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! DIE!"

"Stop it, Naruto!"

When Naruto didn't stop, Sasuke forced him over his lap.

"If you are going to act like a child, I will treat you like one," Sasuke smacked the rear buns stiffly.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Obviously, the spanking didn't do anything to improve the situation. It only made Naruto's bottom burn with fire, as the hand made contact with the flesh. He kept trying to escape Sasuke's grip, but then he would give up and calm down, then he would start all over again.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK Smack smack**smack smack smack

Sasuke's strikes became less intense as Naruto became more serene down. He turned his hand around and noticed the blood staining it. Naruto was bleeding all along, didn't he? He massaged the red flesh tenderly for a while, as he felt Naruto's heart rate slow down.

Unexpectedly, Naruto started to struggle again.

"Damn it, Naruto!"

Somehow, during the commotion, Sasuke ended up over Naruto again.

"Are you going to do it again? HUH! ARE YOU?" Naruto was shaking insanely. His head was about to explode.

"No. I promise. Now relax. Are you able to walk to back to the Harem on your own?"

Naruto nodded, and stood up. He instantly felt dizzy. His legs were puny underneath his weight. As he swayed left and right, Sasuke walked up to him to support it. Naruto cringed away from him again.

"Fine," _its okay if you don't want to touch me, "_I will call Iruka to come and get you. Okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto sat on the floor. He didn't have the strength to make it to any of the near by chairs. He only noticed that he was naked when Sasuke tossed him some cloth to cover himself with.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5 The pact

Hey everyone!

I am starting the next semester of college soon, but hopefully i will keep updating. Anyway, i am very excited about introducing the new character in this chapter cause he/she will have a lot of presence in future chapters.

**Announcements:**

- I am looking for a beta, so if you are up to it, please send me a personal message and tell me which story are you willing to help me with.

- I have a few new fictions (I know i keep on starting new fictions, but i do update!) so i would appreciate if you take a look at them.

I appreciate all of your reviews, they helped me a lot. **So please keep on reviewing. **I want to know about your thoughts!

* * *

Chapter 5, "The pact"

Naruto leaned feebly against Iruka's supporting figure. He was lightheaded, queasy, and almost choking on his sobs. Somehow, he was in a worse condition than he had ever been in his life; including the time Sasuke gave him is new scars.

When he reached the Harem, he instantly blacked out. When he came back to consciousness a few minutes later, he saw a sight he wouldn't have expected. The vulgar Sai was cuddling him. The boy didn't have a black heart after all. In fact, he was sweet. Yes, he was rude but when Naruto was really in pain, he lent a hand.

After the confusion faded away, memories of what happened a while ago came rushing back. _Oh God make it stop, please!_

His body unconsciously began to shake fiercely as Sai tightened his arms around him, trying to calm him down. "Everything is going to be alright," Sai repeated like a mantra.

"Ma-ma-make it stop!" Naruto voiced in between his harsh whimpers. He clung tightly to the other for heat and reassurance. As long as he was here, he was safe from Sasuke, right?

"Shhhhhh. Calm down. It's over now," Sai murmured as he kneaded his hand up and down the whimpering boy's back. When Naruto's quavers relaxed, Sai started playing with the golden locks, "Iruka went to find you the physician. He will be back soon".

---------

For two days, Sasuke hadn't been able to get rid of the guilt. It was killing him. He kept blaming himself over and over again; how could he! He felt so down in the dumps. Then detested his selfishness for self-pitying instead of loathing himself from what he had done to the boy. Yes, it was confusing. It was unbearable. He hoped he could take it all back, but he never could. How was he supposed to heal Naruto after breaking him?

He glared at Kakashi for no particular reason. Damn, Naruto was a virgin, wasn't he? _Good job Sasuke, you managed to screw up his and your first time!_

"Sasuke-chan, is there is something you want to tell me?" Kakashi inquired. He had been staring at the young Pharaoh for an hour now, and the boy didn't even suggest that they start training. Something was certainly off! May be he should ask Iruka later about it.

"Its nothing," To be honest, Sasuke hadn't really noticed that Kakashi was still in the room, "Why are you still here?"

"We didn't start training yet!"

"Oh, we hadn't!" Sasuke realized, after the words had already left his mouth, how preoccupied he was. "Let's not train today."

It must be something serious. The raven had never canceled any of his training sessions before, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Leave!"

"Fine. But I have known you for a long time, and I know-"

"Spare me the psychological analysis, and leave!" Sasuke interrupted.

"I am leaving. Should I come tomorrow? Will you be over your phase by then?"

Kakashi's words left a sour taste in Sasuke's mouth. Why was the man talking down to him? Doesn't he know who he was talking to? _A rapist, who raped an innocent boy, _Sasuke answered himself involuntary.

He had to do something almost immediately to numb the pain. Something! Anything!

"Kakashi," the shamed Pharaoh called upon the older man.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?!" Kakashi was cynical.

Sasuke chose to ignore the other's tone of voice, "Do you love Iruka?"

The question shocked the man. It wasn't because he didn't have an answer, but he didn't expect it from Sasuke.

"You know I do. I love him more than anyone or anything. Why do you ask?"

"You can take him home as soon as Naruto recovers," Sasuke suddenly gazed into Kakashi's astonished eyes. He was doing something noble. May be it would take some of the remorse away. However, he wanted Iruka to hang about until Naruto got better. The boy needed the older man, and Sasuke knew it.

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned but he wasn't going to test his luck, "Thank you".

"And Kakashi, if you ever hurt him; I will-"

"I won't."

"Fine, you can go now."

That good deed satisfied Sasuke for about ten minutes, until the self-reproach started choking him once more.

-----

Sasuke marched through the dark corridors of the prison. Although it was dug under the sand just a few minutes away from the Pharaoh's lavish home, it was poles apart in every aspect. It was even different than the temporary prison cells at the Pharaoh's quarters used to punish concubines. That prison was for the eternally doomed. If you ever get in, don't expect to feel the sun light on your skin ever again, except for out door torture sessions.

The air was heavy with dust and smoke. The background consisted of a mix of the noises made by whips and chains clicking, and the lung shattering screams of the suffering prisoners. It was dark, but the fire used in torture rooms gave enough light to help guards move around.

Since Sasuke was there, the torture specialists worked twice as hard to prove their competence. His guards held fire sticks in their hands and swung them against the bars of the cell to intimidate the captives. They didn't want any inmate to try and touch the mighty Pharaoh. Yet, fire or not, no one would dare.

Finally, he stood inside one of the cells. A pale man was hanging by chains around his wrists. His body was stretched so cruelly that only his chipped bloody tip toes balancing him on the ground prevented his arms from being torn away from the rest of his body.

In any other situation, you would have thought the boy was one of the most beautiful men who ever had stepped foot on this earth. His long dusky hair clung to his bloody chest and neck, the darkness of the mane contrasting with the crimson of the blood, and creamy skin. His chest was slender with whiping marks running from his shoulder down to his V area. He was nude. His face was tired tainted with traces made by dried tears along his cheeks. He cried a lot, didn't he?

He opened his eyes when the visitor entered the room. It was out of habit, not that the wine colored orbits could see. He was blind after all.

"How are you, Neji?" Sasuke asked.

The boy didn't answer. Probably because only screams would come out if he opened his mouth. His hands felt numb after the days he spent hanging from them, and his legs were killing him. May be Sasuke should had just decapitated him, since it would mean less of him to torture.

"I asked a question," Sasuke pointed with a harsher voice, and then ordered the guards to release the boy.

When Neji's legs met the ground, they couldn't hold him up. He instantly fellover his face, but Sasuke caught him before his facade met the ground.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama."

The boy was Neji Hyuga, Sasuke's best friend. So you ask; why he would torture his friend? His blind friend? The Hyuga family used to be very close to the Uchihas. Hyuga's held the positions of army leaders and vazers (prime Ministers). However, when Fukagu passed away, the Hyuha leaders deliberated using the opportunity to seize control over the throne. They underestimated Sasuke. Their plan failed. All of the males and old females were sentenced to death by the most horrible ways publicly. Plus, very young girls were sold into slavery, and some of them got their wombs removed surgically. Sasuke didn't want for any heir to ever emerge trying to avenge them.

However, the Pharaoh couldn't pull the trigger when it came to Neji. The boy went blind for his sake after all. In addition, the boy repeatedly admitted that he knew nothing about the plans, even if the cynical Sasuke didn't believe him. Therefore, Sasuke 'only' tormented and imprisoned him. When he was first captured, Sasuke ordered the guards to tie him down to a rock in the middle of the boiling desert for days. That wasn't just it; afterwards the boy was dragged by horses across the desert. Cruel Sasuke wanted to make a point to everyone who would dare consider defying the Pharaoh. He was as capable of handling rebels as much as his father was. His message came across clear!

The raven lifted the boy up. He gazed at his face as he held the boy's chin between his thumb and index, "You look pathetic."

I am not sure if Neji heard it or not cause he was almost passed out. Sasuke then ordered the guards to take the boy to the infirmary, and then transfer him to the Harem. The boy has had enough. That was his second good deed for the day.

"Lift him up, don't drag him!" Sasuke shouted at the guards when he noticed they were dragging the boy across the ground. I don't remember if I mentioned it before but in Egypt there is a saying 'beating a dead person is a sin'. Can you guess what it means? It is unethical to beat a man when he is down.

------

Naruto laid in the bed awake. He was scared that nightmares would hunt him if he dared to shut his lids. He hissed at his own thoughts and decided to take a bath. No one was awake to talk to anyway.

He strolled around the room heading for the bath. The scent of milk and flowers would help loosen him up for sure, he reflected. When he reached the vast bathroom however, he started hearing strange noises. Someone was panting deeply and moaning. He walked in bit further trying to keep himself hidden behind the decorating plants. He was shocked…

Sai was on the ground warping his legs around another concubine. He had met the other man previously. His name was Kiba. Names didn't matter though. The boys were going at it. Kiba seemed much more vocal then Sai repeating 'yeah', 'fuck', or 'fuck yeah' with every thrust inside the smaller boy.

Naruto felt heat disturb his stomach. Thoughts of Sasuke washed over his mind, but he soon shrugged them. He didn't move. He should have left, but he didn't! He waited and he watched until Kiba and Sai came. Kiba screamed out 'I love you'. Sai didn't. Yet again, Sai wouldn't probably admit loving someone even if he did.

-----

The next morning, the blond sighed from boredom. Iruka was occupied with the new injured boy that was just brought in. They were all fussing about him. It was obvious that the boy used to be someone before he became a slave. To be honest, Naruto felt a bit jealous of him. He knew it was selfish, but he needed some attention after his rape.

"I think we should tell the guards to keep him in the infirmary for a few more days. He doesn't look well," Sai mumbled to Iruka.

"No, let's keep him here. I don't want him sleeping at night alone there. I don't trust Kabuto that snake!" the brunette answered.

"I am fine," the pale boy whispered struggling to open his eyes.

"Hey, he is awake," Naruto screamed out from excitement. Now they can focus their loving towards him. Don't you dare blame him! He needed some love after being stripped away from anything he held dear.

Neji hissed. The boy was too loud, "Can I have some water?"

"Iruka, his eyes look weird," Naruto commented. He received a glare from Iruka. Naruto could see Iruka's lips moving trying to tell him something silently.

"b—e kind?" Naruto asked. Iruka slapped his hand over his face in frustration and tried again.

"f-in-d? I don't get what you are saying!"

"He is saying I am blind, you dummy!" Neji snapped.

"Oh," Naruto blushed. He felt so self conscious, "Sorry."

"It's fine, but can you lower your voice!"

"Yeah yeah. I forgot that you guys have enlightened hearing!" It sounded as dumb as it was. He didn't mean to be offensive. He was just… Naruto!

Let me tell you about another Egyptian saying 'After fasting for so long, he feasts on an onion'. That's how Neji felt. He suffered for so long, and when he finally got out, he was stuck with an imbecile. It was frustrating.

"Naruto, why don't you go hang out with Gaara," Iruka suggested after he noticed the deadly vibes radiating from Neji.

"Fine fine!" Naruto pouted and left. However, now he was less oblivious to subtle interactions between Sai and Kiba. He noticed Kiba smile at Sai and wink as he left.

He searched for Gaara, and found the boy at the other corner of the room. It was far away considering that the room was big enough to be a village.

"Hey Gaara! You won't believe what I found out!"

"I doubt that you-" Gaara stopped. He noticed he was just about to pull a Sai and insult Naruto. "Go on."

"Well, I saw Kiba and Sai doing it yesterday. I think they have a th-" Gaara clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth, and looked at him with terrified eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Waaa," Naruto said a muffled 'what' from behind the hand.

Gaara whispered angrily, "Do you think all the guys here are looking out for each other. Some would snitch on others to get on the good side of the guards. Do you know what would happen to Sai and Kiba if Sasuke-sama gets and idea about what's going on!" It wasn't a question.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Naruto was shaken. He didn't mean it. He felt on the verge of tears. He didn't want to screw things up. He was such a failure, he blamed himself.

"Just don't mention it again!"

Sadly, it was too late.

That night Iruka fought with Kakashi over something Naruto couldn't figure out. All he got from the conversation was that the brunette wanted to wait until something happens before doing something else. So basically, he felt out of the loop. When he got closer to try and hear, Iruka noticed him. Then the brunette and Kakashi moved their conversation to the garden.

As soon as the two men were away, the guards came in. They dragged Kiba across the room mumbling something about how he was going to be castrated since he touched the Pharaoh's belongings. Kiba shouted and tried to shove them away from Sai. Sadly, he was hit over the head with blunt side of a sword and instantly lost consciousness. Sai, on the other hand, kept crying. He clung to Naruto as the guards tried to pull him away.

"Naruto! Naruto!" He held his hands tighter around Naruto's neck.

"You better enjoy gripping that boy's neck, because it's the last time you are touching anything with those hands!" One of the guards mocked.

_Does this mean they are cutting his hands!_

The blond wrapped his hand around the boy terrified. It was all because of him, wasn't it! "Leave him alone!" Naruto screamed out until he lost his voice.

When Sai noticed that Kiba wasn't in the room anymore, he let his hold around Naruto loosen. After that, it was effortless for the five guards to heave him away from Naruto's grasp.

Naruto attempted to follow after the men, but Gaara stopped him. The red head shook his head as if he was saying 'they are already gone', 'no hope', and 'they are a lost cause now'.

Before Naruto realized his nails broke skin from how tight his grip was or the fact that he was scared out of his mind, he ran through the hall like a fanatic. When he reached Sasuke's room, he kicked the door open. But no one was there! He just fell to the ground weeping.

"Naruto, what are you doing in my room?" Sasuke stood at the door.

The sniffling blond quickly ran to Sasuke and fell at his feet pleading, "Please let them go! Don't punish them please! It's my entire fault!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kiba and Sai! They didn't do anything, I was lying."

"You are lying now. So stop it because I won't tolerate anymore lies!"

"Forgive them please," Naruto begged eyes soaking with tears.

"I can't do that," Sasuke mentioned calmly.

"You are the Pharaoh; you _can _do anything you wish!"

"Then, I _won't _do anything. They committed treason. If I forgive them, then what message am I sending?"

"You can keep them up locked for a few days, or whip them or something. Don't cut their hands and-" Naruto wasn't really sure why wasn't he stuttering if he was crying this hard. Nothing explained it. May be it was the adrenaline!

"And why would I do that?"

"I-I swear to God; I will do anything you want me to do! Punish me instead of them, please!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. May be, that was the opportunity he needed to make things right, "Do anything?"

"Yes Yes!" the boy said eagerly.

"If you break that deal, then I will just have to punish your friends."

"I won't!"

"Well, then how about we start right now!" He pulled Naruto up. Finally, the boy's tears stopped.

"You will let them go?"

"Yes, but I will punish them before they go back to the Harem. I think a whipping session is enough since you are willing to make up for the rest?" The Pharaoh's eyes looked at Naruto asking him if he understood the deal he was making.

"I will!"

"Then how about," Sasuke trailed his hands over the boy's lips, "You let me taste those plum lips?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. His lips were the only thing Sasuke didn't rape. Now, he wasn't going to have anything left? No, he still had his friends. He was doing it for Sai and Kiba.

He didn't resist as Sasuke planted a kiss over his lips. He didn't resisted when the man pushed his tongue into the wet carven to explore it.

Sasuke tried to be as gentle as possible. Yet, when his lips parted from Naruto, he noticed that tears were leaking out of the boy's eyes again. Oh Crap! He thought that he was giving Naruto a good deal. A kiss for his friends' lives. He wanted Naruto… Well he couldn't quite explain it. It was just that he though it would be a nice gesture. After all, he let Naruto pay with what he (Sasuke) already owned, Naruto's lips, for something he possessed (Sai's and Kiba's souls). He was negotiating with Naruto, although he never did with anyone. He was compromising even though he didn't need to. He was doing it for Naruto, so why was the blond crying.

"May I go now?" Naruto asked.

"Hn…"

"Can I check up on Sai an-"

"I always keep my promises."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," the boy turned to leave.

"Naruto," the Pharaoh called before the boy was out of sight.

"Yes"

"Why don't you stay for a bit longer? I think I have got an idea about how you can keep your end of the deal!"

-----To be continued-----


	6. Chapter 6 The God

Hey everyone,

I am sorry for taking so long to update; i just started the semester (everything is crazy!)... Hopefully, i will find a good rythme over the next few weeks. I will also _try_ to write longer chapters.

Anyway, this chapter mmm is a bit... Well you will see. No lemons (but their will be some soon!)

**Please review**. Reviews make my fingers move. Plus, i really enjoy reading them... so tell me everything on your minds.

* * *

**Chapter 6 "The God"**

They have been arguing for almost two hours non stop. Fair to say, that they were so involved in their own dispute that they didn't get a chance to notice the commotion in the harem.

"The boys need me!"

"I know," Kakashi frowned. Iruka was shaken; he had rarely ever seen the warrior irate. "Yet, they will always need you. Does this mean you can't have a life of your own? How long did we wait for this, Iruka? Don't you want to be mine-"

"You know I do! It is just that… Neji-sama is in a really bad shape," the brunette paused thinking of a way to persuade the other man. Kakashi was typically considerate, but he was now his master not lover; if he wished to take Iruka home with him, Iruka had no saying in it. "You have known the boy ever since he was a toddler. You love him, don't you? You want what is best for him. Remember how he used to sleep in your arms after training when he was younger? Don't you want what's best for him?"

Kakashi sighed. Before the Hyuga family was eliminated, Neji used to train with Sasuke and Kakashi. Therefore, the silver haired man knew the male ever since he was a child. He was his mentor and teacher. However, when Sasuke decided to banish Neji, Kakashi was forbidden from having any contact with him.

"Don't use sentiment to try and sway me, Iruka," Kakashi finally regained his composure.

"Is there is another way I can?"

"You said it yourself. There is no logic behind you staying here. In fact, common sense is enough for both of us to realize that the faster we get out of here the better. What if the Pharaoh suddenly changes him mind?"

"He won't! He never goes back on his word-"

"Iruka, you know I love Sasuke and everything, but I know what he is capable of better than anyone else. He is not compassionate, and he will not hesitate to hurt you, the man who raised him up, or me!"

"The boys-"

Kakashi interrupted him and spoke firmly, "Iruka, I didn't want for it to end up like this but you are leaving me no other option; you are coming with me. **That's an order not a request!" **

The slave looked the other way and hissed. He tried to control his tears and his anger. _So that's the way it's going to be! _He recognized Kakashi's concerns, but he couldn't help but let his emotions get the best of him.

-----

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, tapping his legs nervously. What was his majesty planning to do with him?

Sasuke, on the other hand, stood at the door composed. Composed? Only from the outside that is. 'Why don't you stay for a bit longer? I think I have got an idea about how you can keep your end of the deal!' _Why the hell did I have to go and say that?! _

The words seemed to slip out of his mouth without any thought. He wanted Naruto to stay beside him longer. Yet, he was regretting the slip of his tongue. He didn't have a solution in mind, and he hated the idea of having to force the blond into something else. Still, he wasn't a man who would go back on his words.

"Naruto, get in bed and under the cover," he ordered. The golden haired boy complied silently.

Sasuke mounted the bed. He got on all fours and headed towards Naruto like a leopard, "Did Kaboto treat your wounds? Do they still hurt?"

The Pharaoh could see Naruto's torso and chest clearly. The boy only had a lean sheet of white linen covering his thighs and privates. It was almost transparent. He reached his hand to examine some of the bruises on the boy's body. They seemed dark and deep. He was really cruel to the boy's body, wasn't he? Most probably, the bruises hiding under the linen near the raped insides were much worse.

Naruto curled away from Sasuke's touch. He didn't smack the hand away, fearing that Sai and Kiba would pay for his actions. "My body is fine. These are not the wounds that concern me!"

"I am glad your body is fine," Sasuke chose to ignore the insinuation the boy made. "You can relax; I am not going to do it again."

"Then why am I here?"

"To keep your end of the deal."

"How so?" Naruto puckered brow. Although he ought to be scared (actually he was petrified), he felt the urge to act unruffled. He believed that if he showed weakness, he would lose another part of him. He lost his honor, but he wasn't going to act as if he did.

The mighty Pharaoh cleared his throat in an attempt to buy time to come up with a response, "You are the slave. You don't get to ask question! Now relax. I am not going to hurt you, if you behave. You have my word."

"Okay"

"Are you-"

"I hate you, you know!" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow, "Naruto, you talk too much. What if I go on and punish your fri-"

"Sorry, I just had to get it out. Forgive me Sasuke s-sama," Naruto choked on the word.

"Fine! I forgive you, but watch your words," He didn't fancy the idea of punishing the boy. It wasn't like him to go easy on slaves but he figured that the boy was entitled to hate him after all. It did sting a lot however.

"Thank you."

"Did Iruka take care of you?" Sasuke mumbled trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah…"

"You look like you have something else to say?"

"A new guy is getting all the attention," Naruto pouted. He didn't believe that he was actually confiding to the man who raped him just a few days back. Yet, as we all know, Naruto was never good with taming his tongue.

Sasuke snickered, "Are you jealous of him!"

"No, teme, I am not jealous of him. Naruto Uzumaki is neve-"

Sasuke ignored the insult, "Naruto the Pharaoh's slave!" He corrected, "Forget that you have a last name. You are mine! And only mine!"

"Possessive bastard," Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke did hear him.

"No…"

"Idiot, you'd think he'd learn his lesson!" it was the bastard's turn to utter a few muffled words.

"Did _you _say something?"

"I said you. Are. An. Idiot," Sasuke smiled and ruffled with the golden locks. His touch seemed to suddenly alienate Naruto again.

He retracted his arm again, "you don't like the new slave?"

"He keeps on mocking me!" _Actually, he sorts of reminds me of you. _

"Do you want me to punish him for you?" What the fuck?

"You wouldn't do that. Why would you?"

"Well, if you give me an incentive I would. Everything has a price!"

"Are you saying that the greeeeeeeeat Pharaoh can actually be influenced?! I thought you were the king of kings. What sort of thing don't you have in the first place, in order to do favors to get?!" Naruto scoffed at mighty Pharaoh sarcastically. He actually sounded bright for once.

The Pharaoh seemed to be amused. He smirked, "I see the little kitty is growing some fangs!"

Everything was going great so far. The boy was chatting with him. Sasuke was blissful for the fact that the blond seemed unaffected by what happened a few days ago. Never the less, every time he would try to touch the boy casually, Naruto would cringe.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke got out of bed and brought over a golden glass ornamented with sapphire.

"Open you hand."

Naruto complied. The Pharaoh poured out gold flakes into the hand. The sprinkles kept in coming and coming, until they built a small shiny pyramid in the boy's palm. Soon enough, it was flooding from the edges of the hand onto the mattress.

"What is this?"

"Don't you know?! That's gold, Naruto. Just like your hair," Sasuke smirked and continued, "Kings of empires beg me saying 'If you send me the gold, I will send you my daughter', and 'Gold in your country is like dust'. You know what gold makes me?"

"Rich?"

"No, it makes me the king of kings. Princesses wish to be part of my harem. Everyone wants a piece of me…"

"Why are you telling me this? I already know how powerful you are. You don't have to brag, you know!"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes; the idiot was not getting his point, "Come with me. I want to show you something!"

He dragged the boy through the corridors, but released his arm just before they reached a vast arena. The Pharaoh's thrown was, like everything else, made of gold and precious stones. Sasuke sat in his chair, head lifted up high, as female concubines sat by his legs. Others stimulated the hot air using fans made of colorful ostrage and peacock feathers. The blond joined the rest of the stunning concubines next to the Pharaoh's legs.

On each side of the Pharaoh, there was a large cages with a roaring lions. They added to the man's regard and prestige. Naruto realized that the man he was refusing was the man everyone wanted to be on his good side.

That wasn't the end of it. When the gates where opened, messengers of all the neighboring countries flocked in. Envoys from Nubian land brought in lions and giraffes, couriers from Syria held gifts ranging from exotic monkeys to beans and incense, and others carried cages with leopards. Soon, the area with crowded with faces from every country in the region, and it was filled with the smell on spices and the roars and squeaks of wild animals. They all bowed to the mighty Pharaoh.

It was a magnificent sight. It was a terrifying one. The man he slept on the same bed with, was a man who… No! No! He wasn't a man! He was a God!

Sasuke smirked after glancing at Naruto dazzled expression. Finally, the blond figured out what he was trying to say. He was ashamed to admit it to himself, but he was sort of bribing the boy into forgetting what happened. He was offering him a man- a God- that was entitled to everything.

-----

On their way back to Sasuke's room, he wondered, "Why are you silent? It's not like you."

"…"

"Naruto!" He raised his voice to bring the boy back to earth. He was a peasant. He had to work all day to finally have a dinner of cheap grains. He never saw anything that even came close to what he had just witnessed.

"Oh… sorry… didn't hear you…"

"Hn"

"Did you need something?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Why do they all want gold? I mean…"

"Just like everyone wants spices. It's a precious commodity," spices in ancient Egypt was used in temples as incense. The Gods were said to embody themselves into the smell (fact). While gold was used as some sort of currency in exchange of goods.

"Yeah…But is it worth giving you their daughters?"

"Yes, if a daughter becomes one of my wives, it means the alliance between the two countries-"

"If it was my daughter, I wouldn't give her for the world."

"That's why people like you never become kings," Sasuke explained with unintended superiority, "You should be glad that you are living the best life a man of your status can have. Isn't it better than plowing the land night and day? Eating fresh fruit and ripened dates (from palm trees), rather than scoffing parched grains. You are eating the food of kings, and not the chow of cattle."

Naruto clenched his fists listening to Sasuke go on, "Both men and women would give their souls for a life like this; their bodies no less. You see, you didn't sacrifice a thing! You traded. And you got a rather good deal-"

Sasuke halted when he notice the livid aura emitting from the tanned boy, "Is something wrong?"

"…" The silence before the storm.

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Hey, Slave!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto flipped, "You think that treasures can buy someone's honor and dignity! I am glad men _'like me' _don't become Pharaohs. Yes! If a Pharaoh is praised for putting a price on honor-"

"Oh my! Oh my! oh my! The Mighty Pharaoh is being scolded by the worthless slave! Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Or are they?" The snake's devious voice made the little hairs on Sasuke's neck stiff. The priest, Orochimaru, was there.

------To be continued-----


	7. Chapter 7 The spectacle

Hey everyone,

I am glad i could get this chapter out this fast. I rushed it a bit so it's not my best work, but i hope you still enjoy it. I know i should be updating my other fictions before this one, but i just felt like writing it (cause i wanted to know what was going to happen).

**Announcement: **I was thinking if i should write a spin off for this story focusing on Kakashi and Iruka. Their is a poll on my profile, so please vote.

I love your reviews, and i enjoy reading them. **So please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 "The spectacle"**

Sasuke glared into the snake's eyes, "What do you want?"

The man traced his fingers over the blonde's shoulder forcing him to wince. His touch felt so revolting, "I was simply checking up on my Pharaoh, when I noticed the voice of a blemish rebuking your highness…"

"Get your hands off what's mine, priest!"

The man slowly removed his hand, "I could only imagine what would happen if your rivals learned about this disgrace. Everyone would think they are entitled to _question _you… May be we should just chop his head off to make a point!" He drew his finger a cross Naruto's neck, then removed it mockingly, "Oh sorry… I forgot you hated people touching your things."

The Pharaoh hated being pushed around and being forced into complying with what the snake had said. Yet, the fact remains; if rivals caught a wind of this, they would question his authority. "I will deal with him!"

Sasuke started dragging a crept out Naruto back to his room, "Wait Pharaoh!"

"What is it?" The Uchiha asked angrily.

"You don't want people to think his going to get away with it… May be… You should make his punishment public?" He smirked sinfully.

Sasuke hissed. Wasn't it enough that his plan to win Naruto's respect blew up in his face? Now he had to punish the boy publicly?! Yes, it was stupid of him to think he can impress Naruto into admiring him… but he could try again. Disciplining Naruto right now was the equivalent of kissing his last chance goodbye.

"Sasuka-sama…" Naruto fisted the draped cloth of the man's cloak. Even if Sasuke's face had the same angry expression as it always did, he could sense the man tense.

"What will it be, _Sasuke- sama?" _Orochimaru asked, scorning the way the blond called his master.

"I doubt that anyone outside the three of us heard what he said. I don't believe that making a spectacle out of it would solve anything. I will punish him privately," Sasuke argued. The head priest had a lot of power that the Pharaoh would be foolish to challenge. He might win, but he might not. It was much better to solve it tactically.

"If I may, I beg the differ. It is very possible… that a _nameless_ passerby might have heard the slave insulting you..." He was clearly stating that he was going to sneak out the hearsay.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, "Fine prepare for a public display tomorrow at midday."

"Are we going to excut-"

"It's only a foot whipping. Don't go rejoicing blood shed!"

"Oh…" The snake was disappointed.

----

Naruto was back on the Pharaoh's bed, "You're going to whip me?"

"I have no other choice because of your stupidity!" Sasuke shouted at him, but soon paused when he noticed the hurt look on the boy's face, "plus, that Cobra wouldn't let it go unless I do…"

"I see…" Naruto stared at the ground. He had a lot of endurance, but he was approaching his limit. In addition, Sasuke didn't seem to actually want to punish him.

That day, the blond feel asleep next to his Pharaoh. He was way too tired to over think it. Yet, he felt eyes on him. Not glares for a change. They were concerned looks.

----

"You apologize before the punishment! You hear me! Don't you act stubborn! Don't force me to do something that would-" Sasuke lectured. He didn't want the boy to act mulish infront of the masses forcing him to slaughter him or something along the same lines.

"I will behave…"

"It will hurt…" The Pharaoh sighed.

"I know…"

"You can handle it… I know you can…"

"It's fine. I am used to pain."

"Wait here," He left the room. After fifteen minutes, he returned holding a small bottle in hand.

"I managed to get this without Kaboto noticing- that man reports everything to Orochimaru-. It will ease the pain by numbing the area before the punishment. Lift your feet up," Sasuke panted. It was apparent that he went through a lot of trouble to get the drug.

Naruto lifted his feet and placed them over Sasuke thigh. The man poured the liquid into his palms and rubbed them together. Subsequently, he started kneading the oil into the soles of the boy's feet. A king massaging a slave's feet… what a scene! He looked more human than ever. He was truly concerned about the boy; he knew that usually slaves couldn't walk for a month after receiving such a punishment.

"I thought a Pharaoh didn't need to hide from anyone. I thought no one can challege you-"

"Now, don't be an idiot. This world is a word of politics and power… I have an image to live up to –even if you don't admire it much-"

"Aren't you a God?"

"Don't mock me now, dope! I am not in the mood!"

"I wasn't…"

Why wasn't he shying away from the man's touch? Naruto didn't know. Sasuke felt safe… yet, how could he find his rapist safe and warm!

Sasuke quickly pushed the foot off his thigh when he heard a knock on the door. A guard entered and informed him that the public display stage was set. Villagers were gathered and now were waiting to witness the sentence.

"Okay, leave," He ordered the guard, and turned to Naruto, "Cry and scream at the top of your lung! Beg me to stop! Don't act as if you can take it… You can't!"

"Okay…"

The Pharaoh opened the door, and called out, "escort him!"

-----

When Sasuke walked onto the stage, he saw Naruto's leg held up in air. Two guards were holding a wooden staff one meter off the ground, each from one side. Naruto's feet were tied to the middle of the wooden staff exposing their soles for punishment. The tanned back laid on the ground, hands tried to another fixture over his head.

Sasuke took his seat on the other side of the stage, and motioned for a third guard to begin. The man brought Sasuke a variety of punishment instruments; a wooden cane, a metal rod heated on fire, a club with nails sticking out, and a leather whip. The raven tried to avoid the rod and the club since they were the most damaging and painful, but he also avoided the whip which was the least excruciating. He didn't want to appear soft. He pointed at the wooden cane.

The guard bowed, and then positioned himself infront of Naruto's feet. The whispers in the crowd suddenly stopped. They were waiting for the first crack when the wood meets the flesh.

**CRACK**

Naruto swallowed and muffled his scream. He rolled his fingers and flexed them. It was so fucking painful. A red blotch already ran across the two soles.

**CRACK CRACK****CRACK****CRACK****CRACK CRACK CRACK****CRACK****CRACK****CRACK**

The sticks were agonizing. He felt his skin break and bleed. He tried to wiggle away, but the men had a firm grip on the wooden staff. He looked at Sasuke and saw his mouth move 'scream and beg'.

"AAAAAAh," Naruto screamed out, "Please- ah ah ah- have mercy on me m-m-my lord! Please! PLEASE! I beg you! I am sorry! Sorry!"

Sasuke's heart was breaking as his watch blood slide down the boy's legs. He heard the thirtieth whip blow, and wished he could just order the man to stop. He couldn't! He couldn't yield. He had to wait for longer until the crowds were convinced that he was dead serious. He was going to wait until the count reached sixty.

31…32…33…34

Naruto looked at him with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was in so much pain. His legs were on fire… He was pleading to him to make it go away.

35…

When will it be sixty?

36…

"That's enough!" Sasuke ordered. Suddenly, the crowds started whispering again. He had never whipped someone less than sixty times. What was going on?!

He heaved a sigh as he glared at the peasants, scaring the s**t out of them. He walked towards the guard and held out his hand for the cane to be placed.

"My Pharaoh!" The guard looked shock.

"Since he is from my personal harem, I will take it for here!" Sasuke held the cane in one hand and cracked it over the other.

"You will be sorry, slave!"

"I am s-sorry, Sasuke s-sama!" Naruto cried.

The Uchiha tickled the sore sole with cane, and then raised his arm. Crack! His hand came down with the cane. He repeated it again, looking into Naruto's eyes. _It will be over soon… hang in there. _

He repeated it twenty five more times. Then he ordered the guards to take the boy in. He quickly followed them, and ordered them to escort the boy to his room. He didn't want the boy thrown into a cell, yet he couldn't admit that infront of the masses.

When Sasuke entered his room, he found Naruto thrown onto the ground weeping, "Are you okay?"

He ran towards him, and supported his weight until they reached the bed. He tried to tilt one foot to check it out, but Naruto screamed out in pain. He knew he shouldn't show the guards this side of him, but he couldn't help it; he called on one of them to bring in ice (which was rather expensive at that time), disinfectant, and cloth to cover the wounds.

When the ice was brought, he locked the door. He slowly traced it over the insides of the boy's feet. Naruto fisted the bed cover and screeched. That didn't compare to what he felt when the disinfectant was poured over the open wounds!

"You will feel better… It's almost over!" Sasuke reassured, rubbing his hand from the boy's heel till under the knee.

"It hurts!"

"I know… it has been a long day for you, hasn't it? Just close your eyes and try to sleep. I will take care of you."

He crawled until Naruto's face was next to his. He touched the boy's face softly, and dried away his tears. His fingers then moved to play with the golden locks.

"It h-hurts-s too much… I c-can't sleep!"

"I know you are stronger than this. A few whacks on your feet won't take you down, right? You will be alright!" Sasuke didn't know if he was reassuring Naruto or himself. He felt awful. The first time he punished Naruto, he didn't have to worry since he hadn't really cared much about the boy. This time, however, was different…

------

When Naruto first opened his eyes, he noticed a milky sleeping face just inches away. He could feel the wet vapor from the other's carven tickle his lips. Damn! Sasuke was a beautiful man. A slow movement was enough to send pain shudders through out the boy's body forcing him to close his eyes shut. The second time the eyes opened they saw two wakeful eyes looking straight into them. It startled the boy.

"Does it still hurt?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Yeah…"

"You slept for a whole day," he brushed the hairs away from Naruto's eyes then sat up, "I will go get you some breakfast-"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

It was clear that the raven heard the question, yet he chose to ignore it, "Do you need anything else?"

Naruto took a second to reply, "Bathroom…"

Sasuke offered his hand for Naruto to get up. Yet, as soon as the feet met the ground, the boy screamed out.

"What is it you want to do exactly?" Sasuke asked realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Wha… What do people do in bathrooms, teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, you can use this vase…" The Pharaoh held out an expensive looking pot.

"I am not going to use _that!" _

"Do you know how much this vase costs! You still prefer a hole in the ground-"

"So in your twisted mind, a vase makes a better lavatory because it's more expensive?!"

"Well, you can't walk to the bathroom, can you?!"

"I am not using it! Carry me there!"

"Am I your donkey or something, dope?!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Damn you, teme!" Naruto pouted.

"You stink. You know that, right?!"

"Excuse me for perspiring," The blond muttered mockingly.

-----

If you thought the harem's bathroom was roomy, think again! It looked puny compared to the Pharaoh's bathroom. Everything was made out of gold and precious stones. The walls were engraved with illustrations of the Pharaoh bathing. Yet, it wasn't an ordinary story. For starters, Sasuke had a falcon head since he was the representation of Horus, the God of the sky. In the inscriptions, he orders the sky to rain gold, in which he later bathed in. The women of his harem were also drawn scrubbing his back while nude.

Naruto sat on the ground; legs straight infront of him, while his arms supported his weight. He wasn't allowed into the tub for some reason. Therefore, he spent his time examining the walls with a critical eye, thinking that it was all bullshit; a Pharaoh stood infront of him, yet the sky wasn't raining gold.

The center of his attention soon changed. He saw Sasuke dip his hand in a large pot of water to examine the temperature. Soon, the raven used a bowl to pour some liquid over the boy's body. As the water traced down the tanned body towards the sensitive areas, Naruto realized he was naked. Yes, sure, he already _knew _he was all along… Yet it took him a while to _grasp _it. For a second, he wanted to bolt. He wanted to escape before his master took his body for one more time. None the less, his body froze.

Sasuke struggled not to peek at the boy's member. He dripped some foamy fluid into his palms and leisurely burrowed his fists into the golden locks. He massaged the sculpt, styling the boy's hair into a funny wet hair do. What a sight! The mighty Pharaoh was doing the job of a servant. The mighty Pharaoh was bathing the undeserving slave. It was a sight that no one would ever see on the walls of pyramid or a temple.

"Don't look so scared… I slept next to you all night, and didn't attempt to do anything. Do you think I would have let this chance pass me by, if I really wanted to…enjoy you?" The raven muffled a snicker as he changed the hair do into a weirder one.

"…"

"Close your eyes," Sasuke ordered. Soon, he trickled water over the hair, rinsing it as well as washing the boy's face.

Next, he wet the loofah and foamed it. He started kneading the exhausted body; shoulders, chest, stomach… Naruto was hot. Sasuke was lucky he had his clothes on; otherwise his erection would be on public display. He brushed the thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to force Naruto into anything he didn't wan-

His brow rose as soon as he noticed the other's erection. It was about time for him to knead the very sensitive area, yet no way was he doing it now. He fruitlessly attempted to act as if he didn't see it, or that it didn't affect him. Didn't work! He looked up at a blushed Naruto, and waited for a reply in silence.

The blond stared at him for a second bottling up. Suddenly he pushed the peaceful raven away and screamed out, "Teme! You are doing it again!"

"No-"

Naruto didn't hear Sasuke though. He kicked the Uchiha with his throbbing foot. Then suddenly, he hopped up. He didn't fucked care about the sore feet or the pain. He needed to get away. The sudden adrenaline rush numbed all his senses. He ran out of the bathroom, not realizing the tears sliding down his flushed cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8 The past

Hey everyone,

Long time no see. I am so sorry that i didn't update for a while now. I had a writer's block (is this what its called?). Plus, i have been sooo busy. Not to mention sick.

This chapter is not my best work, but please enjoy. Naruto doesn't appear much in it, but the next chapter will be much better. Promise! Anyway, i am dedicating it to obsessive-fanfic-reader because i love the spanking scene in her fiction (which is great by the way!).

**100 reviews! YAY! Thank you all for your feedback!**

**Please review. reviews make my fingers move. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 "The past"**

Sasuke hissed angrily at himself. He should have known better than touch the bare skin of a boy he had just raped a few days earlier. Stupid Pharaoh! Wasn't it clear that the blond was insecure! Sasuke hissed again; he was never the person to regret and question his actions, but pangs of guilt seemed to cloud his judgment ever since he met the feisty slave.

His heart ached for a second when he noticed the bloody foot print left on his silky clothes. Naruto kicked him although he was in unimaginable pain, didn't he? He hissed for the third time.

One way or another, he found himself heading towards the cell in which Sai was kept. It was strange how sometimes the thought of one person could direct all of his actions.

His guards guided him to a cell occupied by a group of thugs waiting to be transferred to the reformatory near the Pharaoh's place. In the far corner of the cubical, a pale crying boy crawled into himself terrified. The muggers kept teasing him, touching his skin, and one even licked his face. He was shivering. He just wanted to get away before one of them decided to make the first move and rape him. Those guys would pin him down, and violate him one after the other.

"Who is responsible for this?" Sasuke shouted at his guards. It was against regulation to put a concubine in the same room as thieves and murderers. Sai might have been a slave, but he belonged to Sasuke. Every inch of him belonged to the Pharaoh.

Sasuke shouted again when the alarmed guards did not answer, "If I don't get an answer right now, you will all be executed!"

"W-w-we thought…" A young guard muttered. He had a tiny milky body, not suitable for the Pharaoh's army.

"Speak!"

"As punishm… sorry…"

"How old are you?"

"E-eighteen," the boy was startled by the question.

"No you're not. Now think again before you lie to your God. How old are you?"

"Thirteen…" the boy's voice was almost inaudible.

Sasuke's glare became more piercing as he scrutinized the faces of the other guards, "Who let this child into the army?"

"We don't know Sasuke-sam-"

"Who let this child into the army?"

"Orochimaru-sama"

"That snake," Sasuke muttered to himself, and then ordered the guard to escort Sai out of the cell. This was not over. He made a mental note of punishing the guards later, and deal with the snake.

As soon as the pale boy was infront of the raven, he dropped down to his knees and clung tightly to one of the Pharaoh's legs crying his heart out. The Uchiha might have been harsh with his concubines, but he still protected them no matter what. Especially Sai. Sai was the first slave he picked by himself. Before him, he had only inherited some from his father.

"Get up, Sai," Sasuke watched as the boy continued to weep and hyper-ventilate. He was obviously terrified. As far as he knew, his lover might be dead. As far as he knew, he was on his way to have his hands cut. As far as he knew, that was the end of his life as he knew it.

"K-kiba?"

"We are going to get him now," Sasuke could have just ignored the boy's inquiry, but for some reason… May be a few weeks ago, he wouldn't have cared. He could remember the first time he saw Sakura beg for Naruto's life. He could remember thinking '_Love, love, love, when will people realize that love is nothing'. _No, he could never admit to love Naruto. No way! But at least, on some level, he understood that love was something. He understood why Sai was concerned about Kiba.

A few minutes later, Kiba was carried out of a small solitary cell. Bruises covered ever inch of his tanned skin. One of his eyes was swollen shut, as he examined Sai's body with the other. _Thank God he's Safe. _

The pale boy's body trembled. It was impossible to hide his distress over the condition of his lover. Yet, he attempted to act indifferent. Sasuke marveled the scene; he always thought that Sai was the type of guy who would only care from himself.

------

Sai's legs were spread by two of the extensions coming out of the spanking horse. He fidgeted until he was positioned comfortably over the padded wood. His rear was exposed, just like every time he was disciplined before. Was he only going to get a spanking for what he had done?

"Don't make a noise," Sasuke ordered as he raised the paddle up, and landed the first clout over the boys pale buns. Although it was just the first smack, the butt cheeks were started to glow with a red shimmer.

**SMACK**

Sai gagged whimpers as the wood made contact over and over again with the abused flesh.

"You are getting off easy- **SMACK**- you know that, right?! **SMACK SMACK**. You should thank Naruto for that. **SMACK SMACK SMACK**. He was the one who paid for your mistake!"

"Naruto!" Sai gasped.

"I. Said. Don't. Talk!"

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Sasuke dropped the paddle onto the ground, and walked towards Sai. He cupped one of the hot buns into his hand, and squeezed tightly.

"What you did was inexcusable! Your body belongs to me, and only me. Can you explain yourself?"

When Sai realized that the mighty Pharaoh was waiting for a reply, he spoke, "Sorry…"

"Do you love him?"

Sai turned his head around to gaze at his Master. He received a hand spank on his rear to encourage him to answer, "Yes…I think so…"

"Go sit on the bench," Sasuke ordered Sai. The bench always accompanied any spanking punishment. It was made out of rough wood, with pebbles and gravels spread all over its surface. The punished slave was to sit bare bottom on the painful seat as he reflected on his sin. Believe me; sitting on that bench was more grueling than the punishment itself.

"Kiba," Sasuke walked towards a half conscious Kiba. That boy reminded him a lot of Naruto. He was always feisty provoking Sasuke into punishing him more brutally. Yet, this time it was the guard's beating that left him out of it.

The Master fisted the blackish spikes, receiving some resistance. It was bizarre how Kiba always found energy to thrash about even when he was on the edge of collapsing. Sasuke dragged him towards the fire place. Slowly he started heating a knife over the flame.

"How about you Kiba, do you love Sai?"

Kiba glared at him, earning himself a slap by the back of Sasuke's hand, "Kiba!"

"I do!"

Sasuke glided the searing blade near his palm to test its temperature. Then he pulled the back of Kiba's head down, exposing the tanned face.

"Don't move or you will hurt yourself," Sasuke instructed as his knife made its way towards the boy's face.

"Sasuke Sama! Didn't you say Naruto paid for what we did! Please don't hurt him!" Sai cried out. Was Sasuke going to remove his lover's eyes?! Was it a punishment for looking at something that belonged to his king?!

"Shut up Sai! You know better than to talk when you are on time out."

Sasuke pressed the knife against Kiba's face leaving a deep mark cutting through the eyebrow and left cheek. However, it wasn't deep enough to damage Kiba's eye. Blood slithered down the cheek and rested at his chin. His canines had already cut deep into his lips, in an attempt to muffle his screams.

Sasuke handed Kiba a piece of cotton cloth to wipe the blood, while he called out for Sai, "Sai, here, now!"

He replaced the blade over the flames until it glowed with orange again. He held Sai's upper arm tightly, and stiffened his grip leaving a hand print.

"Relax," Sasuke said when he noticed Sai was about to wet himself from fear. He pressed the blazing metal against the boy's upper arm. It was enough to leave a permanent burn in the area.

The half nude (bottom half) Sai was shoved against Kiba's chest, "Go say your goodbyes in the harem. I don't want disfigured slaves among my concubines. Starting tomorrow you are servants."

Sai nodded as he helped Kiba on his feet.

Sasuke didn't want to say it out loud, but since the boys weren't getting it, "I hope sacrificing the life of the harem is worth being together…"

The Pharaoh turned his back to them, just in time to miss the astonished look on Sai's face. A small smile adorned his face as he nuzzled his loved one. However, Kiba didn't get it yet.

"Thank you."

"…"

Anyone who'd dare say that Sasuke was emotionless, would be mistaken. The Uchiha felt a lot… it was just that he didn't quite express it the same way others did. He let them go free. Concubines weren't allowed to have sex with anyone but him, but servants were allowed to. The scars were their gift. They could be together forever… they didn't need to hide it anymore.

------

Naruto tapped his fingers over and over against the wooden leg rest he was straddling. He was agitated. Why in the world was everything ganging up on him?! When he burst back into the harem, he expected a warm tanned chest to bury his face into. Fatefully, the brunette was no where to be found. Apparently, Iruka left the Pharaoh's place to be with Kakashi. He wasn't coming back. Just like that; no goodbyes. Who was left to support Naruto now?

He glared at a very relaxed Neji as he continued to tap his tips against the limber. Not only Iruka wasn't there, but Sai wasn't also. He hadn't return from his punishment yet. As irritating as Sai can be, Naruto would have loved a familiar face. He shrugged his thoughts off; he shouldn't be so selfish.

Where was Gaara? Not there. That's it! Naruto's glare became so intense, Neji was starting to feel it burn through his skin.

"Stop that," Neji hissed.

"Stop what?"

"Tapping and glaring!"

"I am not glaring at you."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" The Hyuga was starting to feel really immature for going along with the other boy.

"**No, I am not! You can't even see me!**" As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto realized how insensitive they sounded. Guilt burned through his vessels as he struggled with the idea of an apology, "I didn't mean…sorry."

"…"

"I am so angry at him! He just takes whatever he wants. People are like toys and possessions for him," Naruto vented.

"Don't complain to me, I am not your friend. I don't even like you."

Naruto curbed the urge to punch the other boy in the face, "Fine, I won't say anything."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed…

"Stop staring at me!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you ar-" Neji hissed trying to calm himself down.

"It's just… WHY WHY WHY! He is such a jerk!"

_He is not going to shut up, is he?!_

"One minute he is nice, and the other…!"

"Nice?" the word caught Neji's attention.

"Sometimes-"

"It's an act! He doesn't have a heart… he will just lead you on, so when it's time for him to suddenly abandon you, you would be so heart broken that you'd wish you were dead!" Neji interrupted. That's how it appeared to him; Sasuke leading him on until one day...

He was so angry and bitter. He had so much bottled up. An ex-warrior who was driven out of his mind by Sasuke's father decided to take revenge. Neji and Sasuke were just eight years old then. It was all a haze for Neji, but he could remember biting the man's hand to stop him from attacking Sasuke. He could also recall how the man kept punishing him hard repeatedly on the head. He wouldn't let go, until he completely passed out. When he woke up, he could only see black. He heard whimpers. He heard Sasuke promise him, that he would protect him forever. 'I will never let you go!' Sasuke promised then. He believed him. He loved him. A few years later, his family planned to over throw Sasuke, and take over the throne. They kept him out of the loop since they were sure he would rat them out to Sasuke. One day, guards dragged him out of his home as he heard the screams of his family members being slaughtered one after the other. He was tortured in the most horrible ways ever. He didn't understand why. Yet, he didn't care about his pain or his family… he didn't care until he knew that Sasuke was the one giving out those orders. He didn't believe him when Neji said he knew nothing about the plot. He broke his promise. He didn't protect Neji.

(Present time)

So yeah, he bottled up too much to bear. That's why he hid a sharp blade under his pillow earlier that day. He wanted to slit his wrist, and get away from this hell.

Around mid night, all of the other slaves were deep asleep. He slowly pressed the edge against his veins. Scarlet juice drained out, as he casually went back to sleep. He didn't think about it twice. He was numb…

When he opened his eyes afterwards, everything was spinning around. Was he in heaven? Probably in hell? As his head started to clear, he heard Sasuke's voice chatting with Kaboto. He could see Sasuke's back turn. Soon, he felt warmth against his torso. Sasuke's hand rubbed his chest gently.

"What were you doing, Neji?"

His mouth felt dehydrated. Yet, he smiled. He was in heaven. Sasuke was there. He was caring about him… May be all the terrible events he remembered were just a long nightmare. Sasuke never abandoned him.

After the haze had completely faded, he noticed Sasuke sitting at the edge of his bed, "Sasuke sama…"

"You are pathetic. I thought you were stronger than that. Trying to kill yourself…"

That wasn't heaven. He cried, "I couldn't take it anymore."

Sasuke started massaging the chest again in a soothing motion. He cared for Neji. May be not as much as Neji cared for him, but he still did. That's why he kissed Neji back when he confessed to him years ago. What did he do? Why did he hurt everyone he'd ever cared about?

"You broke your promise!"

"You tried to steal my thron-"

"I didn't know!" he interrupted, "I swear I didn't."

"…"

"I missed you…I was so scared," Why did he miss him? Why? He hated him so much for abandoning him.

"Shut up…"

Neji struggled to lift one of his hands up, and searched for Sasuke's face. As soon as his hand cupped the burning cheek, he lifted his boy up. God only knows how he got the stamina to! He tried to place a small peck against the raven's lips. Sasuke turned his face around, just in time for the kiss to land on his cheek instead.

Neji didn't care, though. He smiled, and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"**Naruto!**" Neji was quickly pushed away from the comforting embrace. He heard Sasuke's foot steps chase after fader ones.

-----To be continued-----


	9. Chapter 9 The Revelations

Hey everyone,

Long time, no see!

I have a new chapter for you. I hope you like it. For some reason, this chapter gives me a weired feeling. Well anyway, enjoy!

Note: I am sorry i haven't been updating as regularly as i used to, but i am really in a pinch this semester. Anyway since the summer vacation is comming soon, i think i will do a series of one shots with themes of classic Egyptian movies. What do you think? Please, Vote on my profile!

**Please review**, reviews make my fingers move!

* * *

**Chapter 9, "The Revelations"**

Naruto rested his back against the rough sandy hedge behind him, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the raven. The Pharaoh gaped at the cornered blond in silence for a few minutes, before he decided to speak out.

"Narut-"

"Sorry I barged in on…you… two," The boy interrupted quickly before his words grew fainter.

"You didn't."

For a second there, Sasuke's heart burned. He wished Naruto would blast into a frenzy of jealously. Yet, the blond only seemed troubled for interrupting them. Sasuke loathed the disappointment he felt. He didn't get it and he couldn't control it; two emotions Uchiha's by no means tolerated.

"He is better?"

"Yeah. How is your feet?"

"They are fine…"

"Don't lie to me. You were just limping."

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes, it does. Do you know how many complications can arise from your injury! Come back to the clinic, I will tell Kaboto to take a look," Just like that, he invited Naruto to the clinic. It might have been the cruelty that hid deep inside the mighty Pharaoh's heart that urged him to invite a love interest into the same room as a man who loved him enough to slit his veins open. Sasuke, if truth be told, didn't think about Neji twice. He was concerned about Naruto's health, and for that moment Naruto came first.

The raven hesitated before wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist to support him. He felt the boy flinch then relax into his grip.

Without Sasuke admitting it, the Hyuga realized that the pharaoh had company as soon as he walked in. He tried to conceal his pained expression. He struggled to distract himself from fixating on Naruto, the man he was rejected for.

Kaboto, the snake's snitch, leered. That fucken bastard loved to gloat in other's misery and despair.

"Welcome Naruto," Kaboto declared, as if he was trying to push the knife deeper into Neji's wound.

Naruto smiled. He was more gullible that he was given credit for; he actually trusted around Kaboto, "How are you, Neji?"

"Go away!"

"Hey, man, don't be rude to me! I was just worried about yo-"

"Well, don't be!" the long haired boy snapped.

Naruto gnashed his teeth in attempt to keep his irritation in check. _He is just angry and vulnerable. Don't smack him on the head! _

"As soon as Kaboto-sama finishes checking my wounds, I will be on my way. So loosen up!"

"Well, I wish you get gangrene and die!"

"WHA-"

SLAP  
Before Naruto could retaliate; Sasuke's palm had already left a red blotch tainting the pale cheek. Neji, unwillingly and instinctively, burst into tears. Almost immediately, his face was painted in a deep shade of red. He buried his face under his hands to cover his tears. He was humiliated, shocked, and broken.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my presence, slave!"

"…" Neji continued to cry in silence until Sasuke fisted his dark silky locks. He lifted the other's head up, and looked him straight in the eye.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sasuke asked in a stern voice, forcing Neji to shiver from intimidation. He couldn't handle any more cruelty.

"…"

"NEJI!"

"Sorry…"

"Now, apologize to him!"

The spite in Neji's heart against Naruto was hard to over come. He scrupled for a few second, until he felt a firm hand reconnect with his face.

"One! Two! T-"

Just before Sasuke raised his arm for the third time in a row, Naruto screamed out, "STOP IT!"

"Na-"

"How can you be so fucking cruel?! I don't give a crap about an apology! He is obviously hurting. How can you hit someone in his position? How low can you get!"

Sasuke eyes shot open. He hated Naruto for being an idiot; out of all people, he chose to explode infront of Orochimaru's helper. Just great! It couldn't get any worse. Plus, how the hell was he supposed to reply.

"It's not about your apology, you idiot! It's about the principle! He disrespects his pharaoh by acting insolent infront of me! And for that same reason; you are prohibited from eating until I say otherwise."

"Well, I don't care about your-"

"Get out Kaboto!" Sasuke ordered, interrupting Naruto with a glare.

"I can't leave Nej-" Kaboto didn't want to miss the show.

"I said OUT!"

"Yes, my pharaoh," Sasuke's words were terrifying enough to send Kaboto flying out of the room.

"You are such an **Idiot**!"

"And you are such a **Tyrant**!"

"You know what; you really need to learn your lesson! Bend over!"

"MAKE ME!"

Sasuke hissed. He couldn't believe that the blond was actually provoking him into doing the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"You don't even have to ask!" The master swiftly picked up a long heavy strap from a tray lying beside Neji's bed. During the adrenaline rush, he didn't have the attentiveness question Kaboto's motives for keeping a strap in the clinic. He started swinging the leather instantly. The first clout landed on Naruto's upper arm. The second slapped his chest leaving an apparent mark.

Naruto bent, face opposite to Sasuke's, in an attempt to dodge the blows. Yet, before he knew it, Sasuke fisted his golden curls. His other hand swung, landing most of the blows on Naruto's tail bone. After Naruto's earsplitting screams and cursing, and what might have been twenty whacks, the turmoil rested.

Sasuke took a seat on the bed opposite to Neji, and drew a seemingly submitting blond over his lap.

"Such a child," The Uchiha hissed again. He pulled up Naruto's over all to bare the honey colored buns. He raised his hand, and landed a clout over the left bun.

"This is for your own good Naruto, or you will keep getting yourself into trouble!"

Naruto muttered something that wasn't quite clear.

"What was that again?"

"I SAID EAT MY SHIT ASSHOLE!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Sasuke used his hand to spank ever little inch of Naruto's behind until it was roasted and toasted. Suddenly, he felt a shrilling pain coming from his arm. The unruly slave burrowed his incisors deep into the pale flesh.

Sasuke's reflex was to pinch the abused bottom violently, and then smack it like a maniac. That was it! The freakin slave was driving him out of his mind. He changed his life; he humiliated him, and made him into a completely different _soft caring_ person. THAT WAS IT! This was going to end instantly.

"OUT!" Sasuke shoved the tanned boy off his feet, and onto the ground. Then he stood up, pointed at the door, and shouted, "OUT! You're free! Don't make me see your face again! OUT OUT OUT!"

That was enough to make Neji's jaw drop. Sasuke was never the one to lose his temper. _That Naruto must be something else. I wonder how he looks… Is he that beautiful? No… Sasuke isn't the type of guy to be charmed wit-_

"OUT!"

"I AM OUT!"

Sasuke stood panting infront of Naruto in a minute of silence. He watched the other try to control his tears as he quietly whined about how much he hated it there. His complains seemed half hearted though. His snuffles ratted him out.

"I am leaving… I don't… I hate it here anyway…"

Oh crap! How could he take it back now! Sasuke wanted to slap himself. He lost count of the number of times Naruto forced him out of his senses. Oh, how could he fix it?

"Just to let you know, I expect you to pay me the price of your freedom!" The Pharaoh mentally hissed. He could have never imagined he would sink so low. A pharaoh asking a slave for his worth! How shameful! He just didn't want Naruto to leave.

"What! You are the one wh-"

"I make the rules!"

"That unfair-"

"Pay me your weight in gold!"

"WHAT!"

"Well, there is another option…" Sasuke smirked. _I think its working. _

"You can give me one of your brothers in exchange-"

"Never!"

Sasuke ignored the boy's refusal and continued, "Better so; give me your pink haired fiancé. Let's face it, it's not like you will ever be able to marry her. I ruined you for marriage, remember my slave?"

"Fuck you!"

"It's your choice! But if you were to remain here, I expect you to behave!"

"I will leave here! And I will pay you in Gold-"

"How? No one in this country has this amount of Gold other than me!"

"So, you know I can't afford it!"

"You are the one who made the deal Naruto. You are the one who offered yourself to save Sai and Kiba!"

"I was wrong about you," Naruto glanced quickly at Neji. Neji was right; Sasuke wasn't nice. He only acted gentle so that when he betrayed you, you would be crushed!

"You are worse than I could have ever imagined."

The words stabbed Sasuke in the heart. Yet, he knew he deserved all the hate Naruto possessed for him now.

"And yet, I am still your God!"

"Well, if you are my God, then I don't believe anymore!"

Sasuke bottled up his anger, "So, leave! Leave and pay me!" He hated hearing himself utter those words.

"I will!"

"How? Are you going to sell yourself again?! You don't have anything to sell anymore!"

Naruto's tears burned. His eyes ached as the drops leaked through the corners of his sapphire eyes. He was really worthless, wasn't he?

"So, what will it be? One of your siblings or your 'fiancé'?"

"I am not that kind of person," Naruto cried.

"Fine," Sasuke's voice vibrated with pain, "Now you know… that you shouldn't misbehave anymore…"

"Oh thank you, I know much more than just that…"

"Hn… tidy up your clothes. I will go call Kaboto to check your wounds…"

------

Naruto sat next to Sasuke sulking. It was a first for Naruto, but he really didn't have an appetite at that moment. He looked at the extravagant feast infront of him, and felt queasy. He was sick to his stomach.

"You should eat…" Sasuke garbled.

"Why do you care…?"

"Behave Naruto," the Pharaoh reprimanded in a low frustrated voice.

"I don't feel like eating."

_He hates me…_

"You hate me now?" The question escaped Sasuke's lips. For a second, he was confused; did he actually declare it out loud?

"What?"

"Never mind…"

"I pity you more than I hate you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Hn."

"You were spoiled. It's not your fault. It's just that you never had to work for anything in your life!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! You just sit on your thrown, and wait for messengers to come bearing gifts."

"How do you think this country is managed? Who makes all the tough decisions?"

"Tough decisions like what? Stealing the fruits of the peasants' labor?"

"Naruto, grow up. That money is used to protect the borders of Egypt against invasions. It's used to build damns to protect those same peasants from droughts and floods of the Nile! It's used to build temples so that years from now, people would remember that we once existed!"

"The people work hard to grow those crops, and you seize it just like that!"

"It feeds the wielders and the builders."

"So what? Are you denying that you are lavished with all sorts of luxuries?"

"No… but they are not what I want."

"Then what do you want?"

"Hn."

"**Then what do you want?**"

"You."

Naruto might have been in too stupid to realize what Sasuke meant. Or may be, he just didn't want to admit it. Denial is not just a river in Egypt!

"According to you; you already own me. You can take me whenever you want regardless of what I have to say about it!"

"Idiot," Sasuke whispered to himself, "That's not how I want you…"

"Then how?"

"Eat Naruto."

"How?"

"The chicken is undercooked!" he sighed, trying to ignore Naruto's persistence.

"**HOW?**"

"I **want you to love me back, okay!**"

**---To Be Continued---**


	10. Chapter 10 The imminent

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the long author note for starters. I would like to thank you all for your reviews. They are really the best thing to put a smile on an authors face (if i can call myself an author). I would also like to thank Ralyena Starrling for sending me Ideas, and Salaiii for taking the time to point out what i should improve. I am really sorry for my grammar mistakes... But i am trying my best and i will keep trying to improve . I am still taking English courses, i still even have an accent!

Anyway, please take a look at my new fiction "Heaven protects children, sailors, and drunken men". I have a poll on my profile, so please answer it if you have time. I am kind of gloomy because i am losing inspiration for "misused", and people are losing interest, so if you are reading it, please PM and tell me what i am doing wrong!

Now, Here is Chapter 10. A bit short, but i hope you enjoy it.

**Please leave a review, it puts a smile on my face! (and makes my fingers move!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 "The imminent"**

Sasuke gulped watching Naruto stare at him blankly. He waited for a response, but Naruto uttered no words. The Pharaoh almost knocked on the blonde's head, and asked if anyone was in there.

He would have complained about the slave's dumbness, but he wasn't going to push his luck. Plus, his heart rate was going ballistic in anticipation. In fact, his pulse was pumping with so much force; he predicted that his veins would explode.

"What?" Naruto said quietly, and then continued to scream, "What, what, what?"

"Hn"

"What do you mean?"

_Idiot! _

"You heard me," Sasuke shifted his head to look at the feast infront of him, instead of Naruto. When he realized that he didn't appreciate being rejected while looking at cooked lamb, he raised his sight and looked beyond the table infront of him. He saw tall green palm trees, beautiful maidens sitting in the garden, and a servant's child playing around them. He felt a small breeze enter his lungs.

"Don't ignore me!" Naruto shouted, waking Sasuke out of his dwelling. The raven looked into the sapphire eyes, and wondered if he should had just let him go then. He lost him forever, didn't he? There was no way Naruto would love him back. Enslaving him and coercing him into a relationship was the only option he had. Yet, that option didn't sound very appealing. He had already hurt Naruto enough.

"I am not ignoring you…" Sasuke replied in a low hoarse voice.

"How stupid do you think I am? Why are you mocking me, saying that you… you… you… You hate me, so why are you lying to me?" Naruto blurted out in one breath.

"Naruto, you have never lived through a drought or a flood, right?"

"What does this have to do with any-"

"Before the great dam was built, there were times when the Nile would flood Egypt. Whole cities and villages would be ravished in a matter of hours. There were times when the Nile would dry out, until Egypt's soil would be parched. No fruit, no cattle, nothing. It stole the lives of many." (1)

"I still don't get the point of your speech!"

"Still, we call the Nile 'Egypt's vein of life'."

"I still-"

"I love the Nile, and I think it loves Egypt too. Naruto, do you think someone can love something that is one day serene, and the other day devastating?"

The slave's grumble faded, and was replaced with a supple smile, "How can I not love the Nile? I am a farmer after all. Yeah, it floods our land. Hell, it even dries on us… But where would we be without it? It makes Egypt _Egypt_, rather than just a desert?"

Sasuke wondered if Naruto understood his symbolism, and was sending signals back. The Pharaoh thought of himself as the river of life, and Naruto was Egypt. Yeah, Sasuke had a God complex, but could you blame him? He was worshiped after all.

"Naruto, you idiot. You don't even understand what you are saying, do you?"

"Sasuke Bastard-" Sasuke snapped his head, and glared at Naruto, making the boy choke on his words, "You are the one who is not being clear…"

"I am sorry…" Sasuke murmured so muted, it almost seemed that he was talking to himself. Looking back on his life as a Pharaoh, it was the first time he ever uttered an apology. Thinking it over again, he apologized once before to his dad… but that was a long wounding account.

Naruto didn't know what to say. It was a lot simpler to deal with a heartless bastard, then with someone who almost seemed brokenhearted. The Uzumaki felt his heart sting, but he quickly shrugged it off. He kept recapping all the dreadful moments he had with that man, and convinced himself that it was just an act.

"You ought to be!" Naruto said firmly, in a matter-of-fact sort of way, "You treated me as if I was an animal. You know what; you treated me even worse than one would treat a filthy cockroach!"

Sasuke felt the urge to admit that Naruto deserved it sometimes, but he wasn't really up for another fight. He felt drained by then.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You are not acting like yourself?"

"No, you are right. I am a horrible man…"

"Should I call a medic?" Naruto motioned, as he looked around confused. The conversation was making him extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention, it made him extremely confused. A Pharaoh just admitted his love, or not, then talked about he Nile, then apologized, then started blabbing about how horrible he was. What the hell was going on was all Naruto could think about.

"He would have made a better Pharaoh then me… I should have been the one to be banished…" Sasuke continued to mumble to himself slowly.

"Who?"

"My father must have just been kidding himself when he considered that I can live up to his expectations. I am not Itachi… I was never met to be Pharaoh…"

"Sasuke, snap out of it! What are you talking about?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's upper arm, and shook him until he looked him in the eye.

"I hate this palace. I hate the throne. I hate being me. I hate losing the ones I lov-"

SLAP

"Snap out of it!" Naruto frowned, "Why are you acting so weak? It's not like you to be defeated!"

Sasuke held his throbbing cheek. The slap did snap him out of his thoughts, but now he was fighting the urge to beat the hell out of Naruto again. He sighed. composed himself, and continued, "I have been a horrible person, Naruto!"

"Well get over it!"

"…but I have been so horrible to you."

"Well, stop sulking and change! Do you think you mopping around would make the people's life any better?"

"Change? I sentenced innocent people to death, just to scare others into knowing their limits! I tortured my childhood friend for the mistake of others! And you honestly think I can change?!"

"You'd better! Or!"

"Or?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Or Naruto Uzumaki will knock you off the throne! Its time Egypt had a hot amazing super smart Pharaoh like me?"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, and how serious Naruto looked blurting it out, "Oh really?"

"You'd better believe it!" Naruto smirked. Sasuke could have sworn, he had seen the others sky colored eyes flash red.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sasuke smirked in response.

"You have got your self a rival, Sasuke bastard!"

"Naruto!" The Pharaoh gave out a 'behave yourself' glower mixed with a look of curiosity. May be, he wasn't going to lose Naruto after all.

Before he realized it, Naruto was munching on the food lying infront of them, "Just- chomp- for you – munch munch- to know; When I am Pharaoh, I am so gonna make you pay!"

The Pharaoh had a strange feeling that he wouldn't mind it much, "Eat slowly, or you're going to suffocate yours- ahhh, never mind!"

"Eat!" Naruto waved a piece meat in Sasuke's face, forcing its juices to splash all over the other's face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bottled up the urge to smac-

"What? Its just meat! Don't me a tight ass! Try this." He shoved the piece into Sasuke mouth.

_Idiot!_

------

Sasuke (the Pharaoh!) waited by the kitchen door. He could hear Naruto inside bickering with Sai. It was strange how Sai repeatedly teased Naruto asking 'do you even have a penis?' From what Sasuke had noticed, during the rape and punishments, Naruto's manhood was… obvious to say the least. No to mention, that he was on the verge of sentencing Sai to death if he kept fixating on Nar-Sasuke's property.

He sighed in relieve. Now that he was sure Naruto wasn't going to leave any time soon, he had to start plotting for making the idiot fall in love with him. As impossible of a task as it was, it needed to be done. In fact, he didn't know why he was waiting for Naruto outside the kitchen. It is not like he had anywhere to take him afterwards. He wasn't even sure if Naruto appreciated him roaming around. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't pull himself away from the hot blond.

"Naruto, I am going to leave without you if you-" Naruto startled Sasuke as he popped out next to him.

"Yes, Sasuke bastard?"

"I told you to stop calling me that. If someone over hears I will be forced to punished you!"

"Yeah yeah, but it's worth it!"

"Idiot!"

Instantly, Sasuke heard footsteps heading towards them.

"Speaking of the devil," he muttered under his breath, as the figure approaching was close enough to see that it was Orochimaru.

"Your highness, horrible news!" The snake raised his hands to emphases his concern.

"What is it Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked with a scowl on his face.

"Why is this boy still here?" The wicked man interrupted himself when he noticed Naruto standing next to Sasuke. He looked at Naruto as if he was lower than scum.

"What did you want?" The master said grabbing back his attention.

"Some eyewitness allege that they saw a man identical to your brother roam the streets of Memphis (2). It's a disaster!" He screamed out, faking concern.

Sasuke looked at the other man in shock. Naruto's heart clenched; Sasuke was looking paler than usual.

"Call Orochimaru, Kakashi, and all the army heads to my meeting chambers right now!" Sasuke ordered the guards following the snake, "and I want to see those eyewitnesses myself."

**---- To be continued ---- **

(1) Interesting fact: Long ago, the Egyptians used to think of the Nile as if it had a mind or something. In fact, they used to search for the most beautiful girl in Egypt every year, and this girl would be thrown into the Nile to drown. This girl was supposedly the Nile's bride, to satisfy him so he would be generous for the rest of the year. Nowadays, they just throw a statue… just to keep the tradition alive.

(2) Memphis was the capital of ancient Egypt during a certain period. It was surrounded with a gigantic wall/ dam.


	11. Chapter 11 The disturbance

Hi everyone,

I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It starts a bit boring but gets a bit... well anyway, have fun! Oh, please check out my new fictions; ( I love my Niisan!, A contract with a Bastard!, It's a seme's world!) 2 of them are NaruSasu!

Their is also a poll on my profile about this chapter.

**Update: A long lemon scene was edited out of this chapter. If you would like to read the un-cut chapter, it's found on live journal **(Nickname: bittercandy248)**. All the links and details are on my profile. Sorry for that. **

**Please review, reviews make my fingers move! They give me confidence to keep on writing.**

**Chapter 11 "The disturbance"**

Naruto leaned his back against the bed post. His eyes fixated on the apprehensive pale man who stood infront of him. Surely, Sasuke anxiety wasn't obvious. He was an Uchiha after all. However, it was obvious to Naruto. It was more obvious than the sun. It was as easy to figure out as reckoning that the sky was blue.

Earlier that day, Sasuke accompanied Naruto to Kakashi's residence. While the blond caught up with Iruka, the raven had a private talk with Kakashi.

- Flash back -

The brunette smiled kindly, "Yes, Naruto, for the tenth time I am fine. Yes, Kakashi treats me right. You don't have to worry about me. You tell me; how are you doing? And what about the boys?"

"Well, Sai and Kiba are now working as servants-"

Naruto was interrupted by the stunned impression Iruka wore on his face. The blond waved his hand in the air, "It's a long story!"

"Are they okay?"

"I guess… but Sai is being his bastard-y self as usual… he keeps saying… whatever."

"Oh, then he is alright I guess!" Iruka smiled again.

Suddenly, the positive air coming from Naruto disappeared. He focused his gaze onto the floor beneath his feet, "I am worried…"

"…"

"Neji… is not okay. I think he hates me… I don't know why I did to deserve his hate… but I don't mind him hating me… but hurting himself…"

The former concubine knew how it was. He lived with the Pharaoh long enough to realize what was going on. He noticed years ago Hyuga's crush on the Uchiha. He noticed a while ago the Uchiha's crush on the Uzumaki. It wasn't hard to put one plus one together. Yet, he wasn't sure it was his place to clear up the misunderstanding.

"He has been through a lot, Naruto. I am sure he is still phased with what happened to his family. Just give him time to get over it, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Is something else bothering you?"

Naruto hesitated. He noticed that Sasuke clearly did not want to discuss the issue, but he just had to know. "What do you know about Sasuke's brother?"

"Itachi? Why do you ask?"

"Orochimaru, the snake…" Naruto picked up Orochimaru's nickname from Sasuke, "said that Itachi was spotted in the city. Sasuke seems worried…"

"Hmm, I expected Itachi to come back one day…" Iruka dwelled into his own thoughts.

"What happened back then? I know he was banished out of Egypt, but why? You know, right? You said Sasuke's old man used to tell you everything!"

"Well, he never liked talking about it. I never really asked him either. His decision was really sudden. I didn't understand it… but the head priest seemed to support it. Afterwards, a lot of rumors started going around…"

Iruka looked up from his thoughts. He noticed the lost expression on Naruto's face, and sighed. "Itachi is a few years older than Sasuke. He was what you call a prodigy. Fugaku-sama was proud," Iruka chuckled as he remembered, "He would always talk about him for hours. He always talked about how Itachi would be a great ruler. He would always say 'Itachi, my son, will change the future of Egypt'. Sasuke would get really jealous… but he still loved his brother so much. One day, I was babysitting little Sasuke. Itachi suddenly walked in on us, and started saying things that didn't really make any sense to me back then…"

"Saying things?"

"Yeah… he told Sasuke to never forget about him. He told him that even when he is gone, he will be keeping an eye on him. 'I will be back for you,' was the last words he said. Later that day, the city was in turmoil; Itachi disappeared to nowhere. A week later, the Pharaoh announced that he was the one to banish him out of Egypt. His orders were to kill Itachi if he was seen within the borders."

"But Itachi is his son-"

"When I said that… it was the first time he hit me. I never asked him afterwards. A year or so later, he told Sasuke that he banished Itachi because… he tried to kill him-"

"Kill his dad?" Naruto screamed out.

"Kill Sasuke. Until then, I had never seen little Sasuke so devastated."

"Why would he do that?"

"According to Pharaoh, Itachi joined a cult. They had some extremist ideas, and they brainwashed him. I don't know what the ideas were… but I know one thing for sure; Itachi could never hurt his brother. Plus, Itachi wasn't gullible. He wasn't the one to be swayed into anything easily."

"Sasuke doesn't seem to believe that, he is really worried!"

"Understandable… Naruto I will tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise!" the tanned boy clenched the cloth covering his chest.

The brunette studied Naruto with his eyes for a few seconds, and then continued to reveal the vital secret. "You know how the Pharaoh was said to have died of illness… and that Mikoto-sama was buried with him so they would be together in the after life?"

"I heard about it from the village elder once."

"Well, there is a reason they were buried in the temple, and not in their grave spots in the valley of the dead. You see… I shouldn't be saying this…" (1)

"I promise you, I won't say a thing!"

"Naruto…"

"I promise you! I need to know! I feel that Sasuke needs me!"

Iruka heaved a deep sigh, "I was the one who found them." The brunette paused. A tear threaten to break away from his lids. Yet, he held it together. He wasn't going to cry. "The Pharaoh's t-throat was slit. Mikoto-sama was… stabbed almost half a dozen time. Little Sasuke… he hid in the corner covered from head to toe in their blood. He was shaking… he was never the same afterwards. Itachi. I can't believe he would do something as horrible as that… but Sasuke saw every minute of it…"

Naruto couldn't find his voice. How could a son do that to his father and mother? How could a brother traumatize his baby brother.

"The priest hid that fact from the public. They thought it would create terror… so they made up a story about an illness that the Pharaoh had been fighting in silence for years, and then they claimed that Mikoto-sama loved him so much that she asked to be buried with him."

"W-why did he do it?" the boy swallowed.

"I don't know. May be Sasuke knows, but he wouldn't talk about it. Naruto, don't ask him about it, okay?"

"Do you think Itachi will try to hurt Sasuke?"

"I honestly don't know. But you have to trust him. Sasuke is not weak, Naruto."

- End Flashback-

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Sasuke answered back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really? You don't look fi-"

"Naruto!" The raven glared at the other.

"Okay! Geez. I am sorry I am worried about you!"

"You don't have to worry about me. I am not a child."

"Whatever, I am going to take a shower."

The raven dropped on his bed as Naruto made his way out of the room. He dug his fingers into the dark locks straightening down some stray hairs. He hissed. The headache felt as if someone was hammering a rusty nail into his head. He hissed again. When he looked to the side, he noticed his bed undone. Suddenly, a smile sneaked onto his face. All the turmoil was making him forget the recent pleasant situation; Naruto didn't hate him anymore. He even agreed to sleep next to him… Well, Sasuke did force Naruto into it, but the fact remained; he didn't think Naruto hated it.

He got out of bed, and decided to sneak a peep on the wet nude blond. He smirked to himself as he made his way-

Sasuke froze. He felt fingers trace down his back down to his tailbone.

"It has been a long time, foolish little brother."

The younger brother gulped feeling blood freeze in his veins. _Move, Sasuke move! Turn around and slit his throat before his slits yours!_

"Still a fearful little child I see!"

"Fuck you Itachi. You will never take the throne of Egypt as long as I walk this earth!"

Itachi attached his body to his brothers back. Then he moved his lips just next to the pale ear so his breath was close enough to make Sasuke feel his presence. "I am not here for the throne. I am here for you, Sasuke."

"You fuc-"

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke's eyes quickly shot to where Naruto stood. Suddenly, the raven twisted around to check the man standing behind him. No soul was to be found. He started panting heavily as he clutched his heart. He then twist

"Sasuke! Did something happen?"

"No. It's oka-"

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one… I just have a lot of on my mind."

The sense of urgency moved Naruto next to Sasuke, who now sat at the edge of the bed. He reached his arm out, and placed his hand on the clothed back. He could feel Sasuke's breath with every time the bones raised and plummeted under his palm. He felt the anxious heart beats race inside of the other's body. He just wanted to take all the pain and worry away.

A minute later, Sasuke stared Naruto in the eye. He then raised his hand up, and cupped the honey colored plum chin. Soon, his body was leaning towards Naruto-

"What what what are you doing? I wa- was just being- I mean- friendly!" The Uzumaki flustered.

"I need to do this-" Sasuke planted a soft kiss across the other's lips.

Unintentionally, Naruto closed his eyes shut. He could have sworn time froze by. He let Sasuke's lips meet his without any noticeable struggle. He did push his hands against the chest, but it was a half hearted attempt to push away the other.

The raven placed butterfly kisses all over the side of the lip, the left cheek, the chin, and the temple. Then he made his way back to the rims, where he gave Naruto a half a dozen supple swift pecks.

Naruto's hands moved to fist Sasuke's cloak. He kissed Sasuke back, encouraging the other to deepen their kisses.

The Uchiha then licked the upper lip, and then nibbled on the bottom one until it was flushed and puffy. His tongue pressed against the small opening asking Naruto for entrance, which was a request the other male could never deny. The wet muscle explored the sizzling carven at first, and after that it traced Naruto's sharp incisors.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, finally looking away. He really needed the other to stop before he would be taken as a whole. He needed the other to stop before the feeling down at the pits of his stomach became over powering. Desires too hard to resist…

"I need you," Sasuke simply stated.

The mischievous ivory hands sneaked their way under the other's loose blouse. The kneaded the toned muscles, and teased the erect nipples. He pinched the buds, encouraged by the emerging bulge pressed against his thigh. Naruto gasped.

"Let me take you…"

It was hard not to surrender. In fact, the blond always imagined that he hated Sasuke. He always figured that he would run off as soon as he would have a chance. So why in hell did he yield? Why did the hell did he take pleasure in it so fucken much?

He fisted Sasuke's black lock with the intentions of pulling the strands harshly to end the situation. He never did though. In all honesty, he didn't want it to end. May be, he wanted Sasuke as much as he wanted him too.

**XXXXXX Lemon scene edited out XXXXXXX**

Naruto slept on his stomach, legs wide apart. He garbled in his sleep every once in a while, forcing Sasuke to smile.

The raven adoringly gazed down at his love. He tickled the other's nose with his finger, and noticed the warm face scrunch.

"Sweet dreams, my idiot." Sasuke got out of bed. He unhurriedly put his clothes back on.

"S…Suke…where you going?" Naruto asked half asleep.

"For a walk. Go back to sleep."

"S..ay..stay."

"I will be back."

With that, the raven watched Naruto fall back into deep slumber.

Naruto woke up dazed from shock. Guards were raiding his-Sasuke's room in search for the missing Pharaoh.

"What's going on?" The Uzumaki shouted.

The guards looked at him with concerned faces, and hesitated to answer him. However, a familiar voice replied, "Sasuke disappeared, Naruto!"

"What!" The slave jumped out of bed. "He is okay, right?"

"We don' know. With Itachi in the city, anything is possible." Kakashi explained in monotone voice. He hated to be the barer of bad news… yet such a situation could only get worse. Plus, he had a brawl awaiting him.

"…"

"Naruto, come with me. We have to meet with the council, army heads, and the priests!" Kakashi instructed.

Everything went by in a flash. Before he knew it, Naruto was standing infront of a crowd of renowned men. They were all seemed to be fighting over who should be the next Pharaoh.

"Since the Pharaoh has no heir, I believe that I, Renseneb the third, should be the next Pharaoh. I am the head of the strongest Family in Egypt after all!"

"Nonsense!" the snake interrupted, "We should not be hasty in deciding our next Pharaoh. The council of priests should handle the affairs of Egypt until a new Pharaoh is chosen!"

Kakashi frowned under his mask. It was obvious to him that Orochimaru just wanted time to take over Egypt. As the head priest, he would be in control if the council was to come in power. He knew the snake would never seize power, and never let go of it.

Naruto on the other hand frowned for a different reason. He clenched his fists, trying to bottle up his anger. _Why are they talking as if Sasuke is already done for! Should they send the army to look for him?_

"We already have a Pharaoh!" Kakashi announced, relieving Naruto.

_Great! Snap some sense into them, Kakashi-sama!_

The one eyed man then glanced at Naruto then back at the dignified men, "His majesty met with me earlier today, and informed me that in case anything happens to him, Naruto should take his place."

The room fell into silence that was soon broken by a wicked cry. "What gibberish are you uttering Kakashi! There is no way that this worthless idiot peasant could rule the country. He would be the end of Egypt! Plus, there is no confirmation of what you are saying!"

"I can vouch for what he says," a voice emitted from the back of the room.

All the heads snapped back to see a drowsy bored young man.

"What a drag. Crazy old men," he muttered to himself, and sighed. "The Pharaoh told me earlier today the same thing!"

"Why would he tell you that? You are just a servant!" The snake's mouth dripped venom.

"Watch your mouth! The one you are calling a servant is my son!" Nara retorted angrily. He was gifted with unmatchable intelligence, which was only surpassed by his son's, Shikamaru. Although both of them were servants, they worked as advisors to the Pharaoh occasionally, and his dad before him.

"There is no way this idiot can rule Egypt!"

"Its Egypt's custom to have the decedent of the Pharaoh to rule. However, on several incidents, Pharaohs assigned someone other than their descendents to be their heir. If the Pharaoh's wish was for Naruto to rule, than no one can disagree. Plus, their was many instances in which a wife ruled after-"

"Wife! He is hardly a fuck! He was fading whim!"

"If the Pharaoh's wish was for Naruto to rule, than no one can disagree!" _Are priests supposed to use such a foul language,_Shikamaru doubted.

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed out. "Shut up! Why are you talking as if he is already dead! He is your Pharaoh! Shouldn't you be out in the street searching for him!"

"This is the boy _his majesty_chose!" Orochimaru ridiculed. "He is as brainless as he is dim-witted!" Then he turned to Naruto and glowered, "If the other kingdoms were to learn that Egypt's Pharaoh disappeared, they would use the opportunity to attack the country. Not to mention, people would panic in the streets without the firm hand of a head of state!"

"Naruto," Kakashi interfered. "We have to keep this news discreet. The same applies for our efforts to search for him."

"I don't care! How could you just give up on him!"

"Thats the reality of politics, boy!"

"I think you should be calling him Pharaoh, _Orochimaru-sama!"_The young Nara dared the snake, despite his good judgment. He wasn't going to let Egypt fall into the snake's hands.

The snake gashed his teeth, and then stormed away followed by his trusty follower, Kaboto.

The silver headed warrior turned to Naruto and asked, "What are your orders, you majesty?"

Naruto was still out of it. He gulped. "W-what?"

"You are in charge now. How should we proceed?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Yes, you do. The fate of Egypt is in your hands now. Don't let the Sasuke-sama down."

The blond gulped again, and stated almost silently, "Start the search for Sasuke."

"Naruto-"

Naruto then stood tall clenching his fists. He raised his voice and ordered, "Search every inch of this city! Use hounds and every one available to search for him."

Everyone stood silently.

"Move. Am I not the Pharaoh now! I will not abandon him, so **find him, damn it!**"

"You heard him!" Kakashi added snapping people out of their stun.

In a matter of minutes, Kakashi was leading Naruto back to his room.

"I want to go search for him too."

"I know." The man frowned sadly. "But you can't. We can't afford you getting hurt right now. So you have to remain under surveillance. Don't trust anyone. Don't eat any food except the one Iruka brings you. Now that you are the obstacle between many and their most sought after throne, your life is at risk."

"But-" Naruto protested in pain.

"You are not abandoning him. Just the opposite. You are doing the best for the country he loved. That's what he would want you to do," Kakashi lectured.

"I know. But…" _It hurts._

"Sleep for now." Kakashi closed the door behind Naruto. He then ordered the two guards standing infront of the door to keep a close eye.

"What were you thinking, Sasuke?" the man walked away. Sasuke didn't explain to him the reason for picking Naruto. It defied common sense, and it was surely a decision that was nothing like Sasuke; Why would he put Egypt in the hands of someone who is probably incapable of making sensible decisions? Was it love? Didn't he want his lover to be someone else's slave, so he made him a Pharaoh? But still, wouldn't he be putting Naruto's life at risk? Kakashi sigh. He had a lot to think about.

Naruto shifted over his bed. He was restless. His heart felt as if it was about to break free from his chest, and go wonder looking for Sasuke. _Why!_

Everything seemed to be moving so fast. He just made love - Yes, he said it- for the first time. He focused on figuring out what happened when they were together, since he couldn't get himself to think about what might have happened to Sasuke to make him disappear. He couldn't handle the notion of losing Sasuke. No… he wasn't going to lose him… was he…?

He closed his eyes, and sigh. He remained eyes closed for an hour or so. When he reopened his eye-

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed.

Two shady grey orbits stared right into his sapphire eyes.

**-To be continued-**

(1) The tombs in the Valley Of The Dead were sometimes raided, especially during times of famine since Pharaohs buried treasures with them. Therefore, it was not wise for them to burry the Pharaoh's mummy in it, because then the robbers might realize he was killed when they see his throat.

**So who does those grey eyes belong to?**


	12. Chapter 12, The countdown

Hey everyone,

This is a mini chapter. I am sorry for that... but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

I will be updating around the 28th of May. I think this story has 3 or 4 chapters left before it ends. :(

**Please review**. You might have not noticed, but they affect what I write a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 12, "The countdown"**

He closed his eyes, and sigh. He remained eyes closed for an hour or so. When he reopened his eye-

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed.

Two shady grey orbits stared right into his sapphire eyes.

The new Pharaoh gulped as he struggled to composed himself. He felt the others tepid breath seep through Naruto's gasping lips.

"The new Pharaoh I presume," the man backed away with a static impression on his face.

The man's new distanced allowed Naruto to take a better look at him. Instantly, the blonde's chest scrunched. That man was Itachi. His heart was telling him that man was Itachi, although he had never seen the man before. Yet, he had seen those eyes before. Sasuke had the same dim grey orbits.

Naruto couldn't see or hear anything because of the adrenaline rush. He jumped up, and in a flash he was fisting the others robe near the neck, "Where is Sasuke you son of bitch!"

With a still face, Itachi seemed un-phased. He stretched his arms out, and traced his finger over Naruto's scarred tan checks.

The ex-slave speedily attempted to bit the finger, and clenched the other's robe tighter. "Where is he?"

Naruto noticed the other gazing over his shoulder. He shook his hand to get the other to talk, but suddenly Itachi fanned his hand, and pushed the cloth covering Naruto's shoulder away. Itachi could see the upper part of Uchiha crest that was burned into Naruto's skin when Sasuke first punished him.

"He marked you," The older Uchiha's eyes got a little sharper. "My brother was always foolish but I never imagined he would go as far as making a slave a Pharaoh."

Naruto let his grip loosen around the cloth, and brought his hand back to land a punch on Itachi's face. In less than a second, Itachi was pinning Naruto to the ground. Then the blond heard another thick throaty voice.

"Itachi, stop toying with the kid. We don't have much time before they noticed the subdued guards," a man stood looking out of the brick window. The man had a robe just like the one Itachi had on; it was black, and made out wool and not flax. Naruto's eyes widened. No one wore wool. It was an animal fiber, and therefore considered a taboo. However, the most particular feature of the man was his blue skin. The man's face, feet, and arms were tattooed with blue ink. Three arches in black ink were tattooed under each eye.

Naruto swallowed, and looked back at the man pinning him to the ground. "I won't let you hurt Sasuke!"

"Is that so?" The man mocked, "I can slit your throat right here and now."

"Like you did to your parents, Go on! Do it! I am not afraid of you!" Naruto snapped.

"My brother fell in love with an idiot, I see. You die, and the empire crumbles. I know some greedy men who would love to vend Egypt for gold and power." The man was a bit cryptic, but Naruto was too agitated to hear anything anyway.

"Fuck off!"

"May be I should just kill you." He licked Naruto's throat, making the boy shiver in fear. "It's not like I owe this country anything. Let it disintegrate."

"What did you do to him?" The blond insisted.

"You just don't give up, do you? I am telling you that I am going to kill you, and you are asking about him. Interesting. May that's why my brother made you the Pharaoh after him."

"What do you mean?" Naruto squealed as he twisted trying to get away from Itachi to no avail.

"Anyone else wouldn't look for him. They wouldn't want someone to come back, and strip them their throne. They were Pharaohs as long as my foolish brother is out of the picture! But you are different. You are too much of an idiot to realize how much you should want Sasuke to be gone."

"I don't want the throne. I want Sasuke!"

"Well, then you'll just have to keep looking for him."

"Give him back to me!"

"It is obvious he doesn't know anything about the whereabouts of your brother. Just let him go, and let's leave!" Kisame frowned.

"I will see you again," Itachi let go of the tanned hands, and instantly disappeared.

Naruto stood up finally catching his breath. He fisted his hair locks as he panted in agony. _'He doesn't know anything about the whereabouts of your brother.' Does he mean Itachi is not the one who kidnapped Sasuke?_

XXXXXXXX

Kabuto laid on the rough floor by the legs of the ten giant Pharaoh statues. Orochimaru leaned against the half nude boy, licking his lips then the boy's neck.

"So delecious, Kabuto."

The man pinched the pink nipples harshly loving the pained moan that escaped the others lips.

"A-anything for you, Orochimaru –sama."

The man bent down, and started digging his teeth into Kabutos shoulder when a voice intruppted them.

The snake looked to the side, and asked "Do you want a taste of my lovely Kabuto too? Too bad I don't like to share."

He heard the muffled voice again, and replied. "Hell? You think Ra, Horus, or Amun are actually real? You are just a naïve little kid." The snake bent down, and grazed his nails across Kabuto's chest leaving red trails. "He is such an idiot, Kabuto."

"He is, Master," Kabuto agreed. He loved when the other man touched him. Orochimaru was his mentor. He was his beloved teacher who raised him up since he was five. He loved every time the man touched even when he was just eleven years old. He didn't care that it was forbidden for a priest of Egyptian religion to have sex (A.n. I am not sure about this fact) since they were sworn to celibacy. He didn't even mind if the man was using him. He just loved it.

After hearing a louder groan, the snake crawled towards the restrained body. He smirked at the tied Sasuke, as the raven threatened 'I will kill you' sounding stifled because his gag.

"Kill me? You can't even say it out loud." Orochimaru bent down, and started biting the cloth tied around Sasuke's head to gag his mouth. Instead of trying to untie the knot with his hands, he bit at the cloth over Sasuke's cheeks biting the pale skin in the process.

Kabuto frowned, feeling jealous as he glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke almost heaved. He jerked his head violently to get the other away. "I will kill you."

"They will never find you here. No one will ever suspect me, when they have Itachi to point fingers at. Plus, even if that squat of yours decided to search the whole city, he will never find you here. This is the sacred room of the temple. It is forbidden for everyone except the Pharaoh. They won't enter here, and risk the Gods dooming them to eternal hell!"

Sasuke tried to attack the other, but it was fruitless.

"Why can't we just kill him?" the grey haired boy asked.

"Don't be silly, Kabuto. We can't dispose of his body now when the guards are searching for him. We might get caught."

"Can't we pin it on Naruto? He is he only person allowed here-"

"You ask a lot of questions, love."

"Sorry, Orochimaru sama."

The snake looked at the other, and smirked. "No one would believe Naruto managed to overpower Sasuke. Yet, they might believe that the little scared Pharaoh escaped to the secret chamber hiding from his brother. Too bad for him, he got locked in accidentally, and starved to death. That's why, he gets no-" Orochimaru poured a transparent liquid teasing Sasuke, "water."

Kabuto smiled, "Two more days without food, and he will be dead. We just have to make sure no one finds him until then. Then, in a week or so, his corpse would stink horribly throughout the temple and they would call Naruto to come and check it out."

"Exactly!"

"But how will we get rid of Naruto afterwards?"

"Naruto's clock is ticking already. Tens of people want him dead. It's just the question of who gets to him first."

Kabuto then smirked bitterly at the raven, "Two more days, and I never have to see your ugly face again."

**------To be Continued------**


	13. Chapter 13, The maze

**Chapter 13, "The Maze"**

It had been almost three full days since Sasuke had disappeared. Naruto sat on the ground looking at the Papyrus maps of the city. He scanned the scrolls infront of him trying to find the something that he might have missed the last twenty times he looked over the same pages. When he finally couldn't come up with a satisfying solution, he slammed his head into the floor. Nothing could numb the pain. Nothing, it was as if something was starving his soul. He could have sworn he could sense that Sasuke was in pain.

He lifted his bleeding forehead up, and wiped his tears violently. He couldn't have anything clouding his vision right then. He needed to find Sasuke. He was going to find him, and he wasn't going to accept anything else for an answer.

"Troublesome," Nara entered the conference hall. "Naruto, the guards already searched every inch in Memphis, all the surrounding cities, and villages. Naruto... he couldn't have gotten farther in the time he had. You should order the guards to start searching the bottom of the Nile for his bod-"

"No! He is alive okay!"

"Itachi might have been just toying with you... if he managed to infiltrate through the guards and get to you... he probably is the one who-"

"Let me make one thing clear, Nara; Sasuke is alive! I will find him even if it takes the rest of my life! That's a promise of a life's time!"

Shikamaru sighed in defeat. "Show me the maps. May be we missed something before."

The brunette lowered himself next to Naruto.

"I have been looking through these maps. I can find the detail maps for all of these areas, except these two." Naruto illustrated with his index.

"That makes sense. These are temples so their blueprints are destroyed after construction so no one except a few confidents would know where previous Pharaoh's were buried. This system is used to avoid grave robbers from stealing the treasures the Pharaohs keep in there tombs. Some private parts of the temples are just like a maze. You can't get out once you get in."

Naruto nodded, "I see… Are you one of the confidents?"

"Naruto, only Pharaohs and high priests are high enough in the ladder to be allowed to even enter those areas. I am merely a servant."

The blond hissed, "Well… anyway… it doesn't matter since they are already searched- is something wrong Shika? You have a strange look on your face!"

"Those places weren't searched, Naruto. No one is allowed there… Guards wouldn't dare enter," Shikamaru swallowed. "Itachi would probably know the insides of the temples pretty well… He was supposed to become the Pharaoh after all."

"So Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes shot open. He was suddenly on his feet running towards the exit.

"Naruto, wait! Where are you going?" The genius trailed him struggling to catch up.

XXXXX

"Stop! You don't know where you are going!" Shikamaru's sandals dug into the desert sand making every step a struggle.

"Sure I know. I am going to the temple to save Sasuke!"

"Which temple of the two, Naruto!" Shika scoffed.

"Whichever I reach first. Once I finish searching one, I will go to the other-"

Suddenly Shikamaru gripped Naruto's arm harshly, "Snap out of it. Don't be rash. Do you know how complicated their inner structures are. If you take the wrong turn, you are dead. You will find a boogie-trap in every step."

"What other option do I have, Nara!" Naruto frowned.

"We can try to convince the head priest to show you the way, but…"

"But?"

"Since the priest council hasn't approved you yet…"

Naruto started running again towards the large stone building that started appearing in the far.

"Wait!" The genius chased.

"I have to go, if there is a chance Sasuke is there! I will… I will find him. I know it!"

"You will die! You know what will happen if you die! Egyp-"

"I don't think the people would want a Pharaoh who gave up on his friend. A Pharaoh who let Sasuke d- pant pant- when he could have done something about it!" The ex-slave panted as he ran through the burning sand. He ignored the pain. He was used to physical labor.

"Naruto, if you take a wrong turn into a wrong tunnel… some of them are filled with poisonous air!"

"Well, I will just h-have to take the right turn!"

"Even if you do, what if you find the Pharaoh, and Itachi is there?"

"Then it's me or him!"

Shikamaru stopped running, and stared at Naruto's back. _He is insane. He is going to get himself killed!_

"Naruto! Wait!"

When Nara finally caught up with the blond, Naruto was standing infront of a huge temple.

"H-how do you even know this is the right temple?" The brunette wheezed and panted from exhaustion.

"I don't know… My feet led me here… It's worth the risk. Let's go-"

"Naruto… This is as far as I go. I will be cursed by the Gods if I… plus, I will be sentenced to death… You understand, right?"

The tanned boy nodded and ginned, "Don't worry. I will find him!"

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru raised his arm and pointed towards a large door at the end of the temple, "Since the public are not allowed from accessing anywhere behind this door, I assume it leads to the secret chambers."

"Ok! I am doing this!" Naruto tightened his fists in a mix of fear, anticipation, and thrill.

"Naruto, don't get yourself killed!"

The blond smirked at the other male, "Not before I find him!"

_Does he love him that much?_"May the Gods be with you!"

Naruto ran towards the giant stone door. He placed his palms against the rough burning rock, and pushed with all his mighty. When the door finally creaked open, he wiped the sweat drops off his forehead. He took a step in, and was faced with the suffocating presence of dust and mold in the air. Clearly, it was rare that someone would enter that room. Room? The door led to a large area with twelve accesses. The twelve doors were stacked next to each other and on the side walls.

Naruto swallowed. He walked to the first entrance, and started examining the hieroglyphics chiseled into the stone. He frowned. Peasants like him were never allowed to learn how to read or write. Sasuke had started to teach him, but he couldn't possibly understand the complicated languages used in the writings.

He began to run from door to door like a lost child. After a few minutes of total bewilderment, he noticed a small Uchiha crest scripted above one of the doors. He gulped from anxiety, and decided that was the entrance he was going to use.

For the next hour, Naruto followed his heart. Yet, he was starting to regret it. He was stuck in a narrow tunnel, hardly able to catch his breath, struggling not to faint, and the only thing keeping him conscious was the pain from his bleeding elbows. He had been crawling for almost forty-five minutes. He was beginning to suspect that the air was spiked with poison since his vision was getting blurry. But, the fact that he hadn't blacked out yet was encouraging. May be it was just the lack of oxygen.

He paused. May be he should turn back… the tunnel didn't seem to have an end. Yet, he would probably lose consciousness before making it back to where he came from. If that happened, he would be a dead man. The only option he had was too keep going forward, and pray…

Suddenly, the ground beneath him crumbled.

XXXXX

Sapphire eyes struggled to open. Naruto wiped his face, feeling liquid tickle down his forehead. He glanced at his hand. It was tainted with blood. He looked behind his arms, and noticed the hall in the ceiling. It was probably man-made since it was in the exact shape of a rectangle.

He hissed. How long had he been out of it? He thrashed about attempting to stand up. When he finally managed to get all of the heavy bricks off him, he started feeling the sting cripple his body. He sighed. At least he could breathe now.

He limped trying to investigate the room he fell in. He saw a golden coffin indicating it was the burial room of some Pharaoh. His heart shuddered. The burial rooms always had the worst traps and curses of all. He resisted the temptation to take a closer look at the treasures occupying the room around him. Instead, he looked around the room noticing that there was no door in sight.

"Sasuke… What should I do?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Naruto…" The blonde's eyes shot wide open. He didn't know if he was hallucinating, or if actually he heard Sasuke call for him. He shut his eyes trying to listen, but instead he felt a breeze. A breeze meant… an exit!

He started searching for the source, and finally found a small entrance to another passage. He got on all fours, and started crawling again. He smiled, at least the blood trail he was leaving could be his indication to his way back incase he got lost.

When he noticed light, he crawled twice as fast. When he got closer, he noticed that the passage opened to a large room. He got out quickly, and hid behind a statue after he heard some voices. He peeked, and suddenly gasped.

Kabuto was sliding a sharp knife against the flesh of a tied Sasuke leaving thin trails of blood. Sasuke didn't move regardless the pain. _Is he dead?_Naruto's heart almost stopped, but then he noticed Sasuke lick his parched lips.

"What do we have here!"

Naruto looked towards the sound-

**Bang!**

XXXXX

When Naruto opened his eyes for the second time that day, he was facing Sasuke. The raven's eyes fluttered. "A-are you okay?" He struggled to utter.

"Yes… what happened?"

"Idiot… you should-" Sasuke went in and out of consciousness.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto… I think I will die soon."

"No, you won't-"

"Listen to me before they come back… you see the exit at the other side of the room. Go through it, and walk straight until you see the statue of Raa. Push the wall behind it… it will open to a big hall-" Sasuke started coughing a dry painful coughs. "The third door to the right will lead to the desert behind the temple. Leave the city, he plans to kill you."

"But-" Naruto struggled against his restrains.

"Repeat what- ahh- I said."

"Sasuke!"

"Repeat it Naruto!"

Naruto felt tears creep down his cheeks. Here he was infront of his love… but he couldn't help him. Sasuke was dieing, and what was there to do?

"The exit at the side of the room. Walk straight until I see the statue of Ra. The wall behind it will lead to a big hall… the third door to the right…"

"Naruto… use the lamp fire he left to burn the robs he tied you with…"

"But you-"

"I am tied with metal chains… and you can't carry me out. Do it now! Crawl. I know you- Ehm ehm- you can do it!"

Naruto nodded, deciding that he would carry Sasuke anyway. He crawled towards the gas lamp, and struggled to sit up so he could reach it. When he couldn't, he knocked it down. Quickly, a pool of enlightened oil formed. The blond bit his lip to muffle the screams as he placed his hands above the flames. Soon, he was untying his legs.

Naruto started running around the room looking for something to free Sasuke.

"Leave! Now! They will be back soon…" Sasuke strived to order.

"I can't! I love you, okay! I just can't leave you here!"

Sasuke smiled slowly, lips bleeding and chipping from the dryness.

"They will catch you!" The Uchiha complain as Naruto struggled to lift him up. As strong as Naruto was, he was a small built guy. He couldn't run away carrying Sasuke, and still make it. Especially that now, the fire was starting to engulf the room.

"Shut up!" Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke, and started to bolt. He panted harshly.

A few minutes later, Naruto's legs gave up on him. He couldn't keep on walking anymore.

"Naruto! You idiot! Let me go! I can hear him chasing after us!"

"Never!"

Naruto gathered his strength, and took a few more steps.

"Here they are, Master Orochimaru!" Kaboto appeared.

"If you come near him, I am going to kill you! Do you hear that! I am going to kill you!" Naruto shouted a throaty scream.

Orochimaru appeared from behind Kaboto, "Leave them; they won't be able to out run the fire anyway. We should exit the temple before people start gathering outside after seeing the smoke!"

The two men quickly ran past the raven and the blond. They were followed by a dark cloud of suffocating smoke.

XXXXX

Shikamaru stood within the crowd that gathered because of the scent of ashes. He frowned, _Naruto…_

Suddenly, the snake appeared after circling the temple so it would appear he wasn't in the temple at the time of the fire.

The fake priest raised his hand up and speeched, "Today, we see the wrath of the Gods. Someone disturbed the peace of Amun. Someone angered Ra!"

"Fuck you, Orochimaru!"

The snake snapped his head in shock towards the source of the insult. A beaten up Sasuke appeared from behind the corner, carrying an unconscious Naruto on his shoulder. One of his ankles was bleeding heavily due to the aggressive removal of the cuffs. He fell to his knees, "This man tried to kill me, Sasuke Uchiha the Pharaoh of Egypt!"

In a matter of seconds, the guards were chasing after the crazed snake. While others were carrying the couple to safety.

XXXXXX

A month later…

Sasuke was back to being the Pharaoh, and Naruto naturally was stripped of the title. But seriously, why would Naruto need to be called a Pharaoh when he was already ruling the heart of the most important man of Egypt?

Naruto splashed the milky scented water onto Sasuke who soaked into the bath a few inches away from Naruto. The raven frowned, and wiped the water away from his eyes. He then signaled for the blond to come nearer to him.

"No way! You just want to spank me!" The blond smiled and dipped his golden locks into the water.

"And you like it. Come here!" Sasuke stretched his arms, and gripped Naruto. He pulled him into his embrace.

The blond straddled pale man, "I don't!"

"You seemed to like it enough yesterday!"

"Shut up! I didn't!" A hue of pink invaded Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke planted a soft kiss onto the pink plum lips. He kneaded his hand over the tanned firm chest, "I have a surprise for you tonight!"

Naruto frowned, "It's not like the last surprise, is it? Cause… I don't think your… you know… supposed to be surprising to me anymore!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "My erection?"

"Shut up!"

"Well, it's part of the plan. But, that's not the surprise I am talking about!"

Naruto nuzzled the other. Suddenly, a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes. He splashed Sasuke with some water, and started straightening up the spikes in his hair.

"Stop that!" Sasuke restrained the other's arms.

The blond jerked his hips against Sasuke in attempt to distract the other with his sexual act. "C'mon, I always wanted to see you with your hair straight!"

Sasuke glared.

"Please," Naruto started jerking his hips again. He bent down and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Pleaseeeee!"

"Fine!" He let go of the tanned hands.

After a few minutes of hair styling, Naruto smiled. "Done!"

"Hn. How do I look?"

"Exactly like your brother-"

Suddenly, Naruto was pushed away from Sasuke.

"How do you know Itachi's looks?"

"Geez, my ass hurts!" Naruto rubbed his bottom glad that he fell into water and not onto the floor.

"Naruto!" Sasuke frowned.

"When you disappeared, he came to me in your room. He asked about you, and left."

"Why is this the first time I hear about this?"

"I don't know… I… forgot about it after I found you…"

The Uchiha stormed into his room taking both towels with him. He covered his waist with one, and used the other to dry his hair leaving Naruto with nothing to wear.

"Sasuke! Come back!" Naruto squealed. "Damn it!"

The blond walked naked towards the exit. He looked left and right, smiling when he didn't find any guards. _Yes!_ _They followed Sasuke to our room!_

He got out, and started to run toward the room he shared with Sasuke.

Suddenly, he froze. He swallowed. Then shrieked out at the same time the other startled man did.

Haru covered his eyes as he stood helpless infront of Naruto. "W-what are you doing, master Naruto?"

"Hey, what are you screaming about-" Sai walked into the hallway. He smiles slyly, "I can see it, Naruto! Wow, I was wrong! It's not that tiny!"

"Fuck!" the embarrassed boy covered himself with his hands, "Look away! I will tell Sasuke!"

After standing frozen for two long minutes, Naruto dashed towards his room. He opened the door quickly; and then slammed it behind him.

"Bastard! Why did you take away all the towels?" Naruto reprimanded angrily.

"You could have called the servants to get you one," Sasuke looked away from the pendant he held in his hand.

"Oh… I forgot… not used to having servants yet…" The blond rubbed the back of his head shyly. "What are you looking at?"

"That was my mother's."

Naruto took a closer look, as he hugged Sasuke from behind. "It's beautiful."

"Naruto, I am going to find Itachi, and kill him!" Sasuke declared with a monotone voice.

**-To Be Continued-**

What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14, The making

Hey Everyone,

Sorry for the late update.

Thank you for your reviews and wishes. Thank you for being there for me… I love you guys.

This chapter is a bit fragmented, and not very long. Yet, it sets the scene for the unveiling.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter 14, "The making" **

Naruto kissed the nape of Sasuke's neck, taking in the other's scent. He didn't know how to reply to Sasuke declaring his intent to murder his brother. The blond couldn't relate. He would never hurt his flesh and blood regardless of how much the other person damaged him. "Sasuke… Are you sure you want to do that? He is your brother."

"If he managed to get into our room without being detected once, that means he could do it again any time he wants."

"He could have killed me then Sasuke, but he didn't." The blond argued.

"I don't know what game he is playing, but it's not beyond Itachi to spare someone's life just to torture them slowly. Naruto, I have never told you this before; Itachi slayed our parents infront of my eyes without mercy. He would have killed me too if it wasn't for his sadistic nature. He just wanted me to live in fear for the rest of my life. That's why he spared it."

"S-" Naruto hugged him tighter. After Iruka told him about Sasuke's history, Naruto believe that the raven was never going to share the painful memories with him ever. His heart ached knowing that Sasuke was sharing his most intimate secret.

"However, until I met you, I have never lived in fear. I wanted him to show up, so I could have my revenge. I wouldn't have minded losing my life doing it. But… Now, I don't want him to take you from me. I don't want to keep living fearing the moment he will show up."

That might have been it; Sasuke didn't use to have anything to lose, and once he found Naruto, he did. He was scared for Naruto life, and it was hard worrying for someone else. He was scared for his life since it was brutal bargaining away a future with someone he loved for revenge. Yet, somehow, he was trapped in the past. Itachi was imprisoning him. If only Itachi was gone…

The blond swallowed. He didn't know how to reply.

"He was spotted in the desert outside Memphis."

"Don't go." Naruto lowered his forehead resting in on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven tugged the other's tanned arms around him.

"We will head there tomorrow. I can't leave you here alone knowing that it might just be an ambush to get me away from you."

The slave shifted. He was starting to doubt Sasuke's judgment. He believed that such a plot by Itachi was far fetched. He was just a slave. Why would anyone go through the trouble of luring Sasuke away, in order to get to him? Plus, wasn't really wise to go after someone who supposedly wanted you dead? Yet, Naruto knew that there was nothing to be done once the raven made his mind about something.

"Naruto, I won't let him have you too. Don't worry."

_I am only worried for you, _the blond sighed.

XXXXX

The Uchiha's feet dug into the sizzling sand as he made his way towards his destination. His blue- tattooed comrade smirked slyly as they approached their destination.

Suddenly, the wool-wearing rogues paused in the middle of the forsaken desert. With his sword, Kisame banged on the sandy earth.

A few more minutes passed in silence.

"May be, it's not here."

"Wait," Itachi replied.

The shark like man glared at the sky cussing the sun for making his life an unembroidered of hell on earth.

"Itachi, should we really be so close to Memphis? Your brother is probably on our track. You don't have to make it easier for him." He banged his sword on the ground again.

"Far or close, it won't matter for Sasuke," The dark haired man spoke. "We shouldn't let that alter our plans."

"Here, it's opening." Kisame's eyes shot towards the ground as soon as he heard the sound of sand and rocks grating. The sand was swallowed as a door was opened beneath them.

"You are late," a rough voice reprimanded.

Leisurely, the men disappeared into the ground.

XXXXXXXXX

"Wait, Pharaoh, Wait!" The wazer chased after Sasuke as he walked the corridors of his palace. "You can't!"

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and glared at him. "You don't have a say about what I can and can't do."

The raven shrugged, and continued his way towards the caravan of horses, camels, soldiers, and concubines waiting for him outside.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha stopped when he heard Naruto's calling. He waited in his spot as Naruto maneuvered between the servants carrying supplies for the caravan. He was doing a terrible job at it. Like a pint-ball, he bumped into each and every one of them, resulting in a dominos effect.

"Sorry! Sorry! My bad!" He rubbed the back of his head, as a shy blush covered his face.

"Take care-" Sasuke opened his mouth to warn his lover that he was about to clash into a Haku. Unfortunately, he was too late. He sighed, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Hehehe…" He blushed again. "Sorry, Haku. I didn't see you there."

The wazer hissed as he watched Naruto. _So unfitting! _"Your majesty please, your life with be in danger. If you were to get hurt… You don't have an heir. May be, your majesty can wait for a few month until one of the concubines produces an heir."

"I don't see how this will happen," Sasuke stretched out his hands for Naruto, as if he was helping a child to take his first steps. "I got you."

"It will happen, your majesty, if you just court any of the-"

The Pharaoh immediately snapped his head towards his prime minister. "I don't want to hear you bring this up ever again!" He spat.

"But- Sorry, Pharaoh." The man glared at his feet disappointedly. If his master continued to only bed Naruto, he wasn't going to ever have an heir. Then in a few years, Egypt would be in turmoil when left without someone to take the throne. Plus, Sasuke risking his life so recklessly meant that the few years might as well be just a few days. _That slave! He ruined the wisdom of the Pharaoh! He lured him into lust, and away from insight. _

"Let's go."

In a few minutes, Naruto was in a small chamber mounted over a camel's back. The way it swayed left and right would fool anyone into believing that it was about to fall off the camel's back. However, in fact, it was fasted securely so the "wives" of the Pharaoh could remain in it away from the desert's heat. The tanned boy traced his finger over the fabric that covered the walls before he peeked out of his booth.

"Pharaoh," he called onto Sasuke. He, sometimes, called his lover 'Pharaoh' infront of servants as a sign of respect. It wasn't like Naruto, but he had learned that doing otherwise would hurt Sasuke's image. "Can I ride a horse too?"

"Stay inside. The heat might hurt you."

"But I am bored…" He mumbled pouting cutely.

"I will join you in a while. Do you want a concubine with you meanwhile?"

"Majesty!" A voice called.

Sasuke turned his head, and noticed Neji running towards him. The blind young man was moving in and out between the servants packing the caravan better than Naruto had done. It was either the Hyuga developed a six sense, or that Naruto was clumsier than Sasuke could put in words.

The raven mounted the back of his horse, "What is it, Neji?"

"Can I please come with you?" The boy walked towards the voice. His hands touched the horse's neck, as he looked towards where he thought Sasuke was.

"This caravan has a specific purpose. You will only slow it down-"

"Leave me."

"…"

"Leave me if I slow you down. I haven't been out for years. Please, let me join you."

Sasuke sighed. He had wronged the boy so many times before, so granting him this wish… "Fine, you can ride in Naruto's chamber."

"Neji!" The blond called him to come over. Naruto thought that boy's skin could be seriously hurt from the burning sun rays given that the boy was as pale as a mummy.

As the convoy started its journey, Sasuke nodded his head to Kakashi. The observing man was left with the responsibility of monitoring the council in Memphis until the true ruler was back.

XXXXXX

The comrades walked into the narrow holes, with their soles of their sandals turning red from the blood they were stepping on.

"! No! No! Nooooooo!" A scream filled the corridors.

Regardless, Itachi remained expressionless.

"Hidan is at it again," Kisame almost heaved. He didn't really hate the scent of blood, but he wasn't a sadist. He enjoyed the battle, but he despised torturing and cutting the limps of a helpless person.

"Don't let him get to you," Itachi whispered.

As if on cue, the silver haired man ran into the corridor laughing manically. He raised his bloody hands to the sky, "Hahahaha! Savor the utmost of suffering together! My God!"

Kisame raised an eyebrow. _Still psychotic as ever. _

"You are here, little fishie." The maniac shrieked at Kisame.

The two men glared at him in return.

"Tsk! You stink worse than Fesikh! I think I will call you Fesikha from now on!" He continued to laugh.

(A.N. Fesikh is an old Egyptian **fish** dish. It's basically fish that is fermented in salt. It has been a tradition to eat it during the Sham el-Nessim festival ever since ancient Egypt. Let me tell you this, it has the worse odor you could ever smell in your life.)

"Itachi, I think I want to rip his throat." Kisame added in a monotone voice.

"Let's go," The raven resumed his path. It was better to walk away before they all came to blows.

"Little runt… It was a hot desert you know. I couldn't help but sweat. Sweat is healthy…" Kisame grumbled to Itachi.

"You smell fine," The Uchiha decided to save himself the trouble of hearing the complaints.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I knew I didn't smell as bad as he made it to be. I don't smell as good as you though."

Itachi sighed inwardly. He actually liked his partner. He was strong and dependable. Yet, sometimes it was just like dealing with a jealous child. Plus, the man usually pointed at Itachi's good looks complementing him. It was unnerving.

"Kisame," Itachi paused his step. "It's all coming to an end soon. Let's make sure it goes down the way we planned."

"As long as I get to cut that religious-fanatic into ribbons myself."

XXXXXXXX

"Kakashi, I need a word with you." The wazer ordered Kakashi. Since Hatake was just an army leader, the wazer was his superior. However, Kakashi was always the one Sasuke trusted.

The pale man nodded and followed the old geezer towards the mercury pond.

"A man of your intelligence clearly noticed the disaster we are headed towards."

"Can you be more specific?" Kakashi had already guessed what the man wanted to discuss with him, but he wasn't going to acknowledge it as a serious crisis.

The older man grimaced. He needed Kakashi's help, yet it was obvious to him that Kakashi wasn't willing to lend a hand. "The male concubines are supposed to be just for pleasure." The man implied Sasuke's need to get a 'real' wife.

"Excuse me your honor, but I think you have forgotten that I have also taken a man as a life partner," the warrior replied.

"Kakashi, you are not Egypt's Pharaoh. The future of the country doesn't depend on your heir."

"Their has been many instances where Pharaohs assigned their successors-"

"God! How hard is it to bed a woman a few single times? He can be with his sweet-heart however he wants after impregnating a woman. The neighboring countries are waiting for the minute he dies to jump on Egypt. And with him literally throwing himself in harms way, it will be very soon."

"He has-"

"I know what you will say. He has been a good ruler so far, but he is losing it. I am telling you this because I know you are his confident. Just let him know that the council _will _make sure Egypt is ruled by a good dynasty. A dynasty and not a mortal man." The wazer stormed away.

Kakashi sighed; Sasuke wasn't going to be happy with the news…

**-To be continued-**

**What do you think? Please give me as much feedback as you can, it will help me decide on which way to go from here. **


	15. Chapter 15, The Abduction

Hey everyone,

Another short chapter. Sorry for that. I just don't want to cram the next events into this chapter, because then it would be too dense.

**Chapter 15, "The Abduction" **

Itachi walked out of his leader's 'tomb' with a scrawl on his face.

"Where are we heading now?" Kisame asked, comfortable with following behind the other male.

"They are going thought with their plan earlier than expected. We have to step it up," He swirled right, and started pulling a metal rod stuck into the ceiling over his head. Soon, an exit to the surface was opened.

"So our next step..."

"We need Sasuke to find us faster. Let's give him a track to trail."

"We are going for Naruto, aren't we?" The blue-tattooed man smirked.

XXXXXXX

Naruto slept in the tent while Sasuke sat infront of the camp fire with his soldiers. They had been going around in circles for two days without finding a lead. Itachi was no where to be found. Sasuke suspected that Itachi had already passed through the desert. Yet, there was also the possibility that the older brother was endowed when it came to disappearing into a desert he knew in and out, contrary to Sasuke's troops who weren't as competent. In other words, Sasuke suspected they were in a maze that Itachi knew inside out.

"There is no helping it. Without a trail to follow, we will never be able to find them." One of the soldier leaders commented.

Sasuke's private guard, Asuma, sighed. "We can't roam around aimlessly, you majesty, the desert is too vast for us to happen to find them. Especially if they are purposely evading us."

Sasuke locked his fingers together trying to think of a solution. A few seconds later, a sound of a horse's hooves thudding into the sand was heard. The raven looked up at the soldier he had sent to survey the surroundings, riding towards them. The man dismounted the stallion, and took a seat around the fire.

"Did you find anything, Aapep?"

"There is no soul for miles," the young soldier swallowed. "I think we are safe for tonight."

"If we continue to ride without direction, we will soon run out of supplies. It might be okay for us as men to scrabble for food, but the women and concubines with us... They are not suited for the desert's ill treatment." Asuma continued.

The soldier who had just arrived benefited from the fact that everyone was listening to Asuma. He bent towards the fire pretending to pour himself some foul (1) from the pot on the fire, and secretly splashing some sort of incense into the flames.

He pulled away, and started to dip the flat pieces of bread (2) into the stew. He glanced left and right checking if someone had noticed him. _No one... _He then waited for the men to drop asleep.

"Itachi was last spotted near the western area of the desert, which might mean... I mean... he is head... headed... for..." Sasuke's words started to become incoherent as something started to cloud his vision. "C-can you smell so-so-something?"

He glanced next to him, and noticed that half of the men had already lost consciousness. Yet, he was too light-headed to even be shocked. "Naru..."

He blanked out.

XXXXXXX

The older Uchiha walked carefully avoiding stepping onto the fainted bodies. He got closer to Aapep, who had inhaled the mystic incense on purpose as well to avoid the other's suspicion. He pulled out a sack of gold, and sneaked it under the sleeping man's clothes.

"Sasuke... You shouldn't trust your men," Itachi whispered. Without turning, he addressed Kisame. "You know what to do. I have something to finish here."

The well build man headed for the tent decorated with gold. He assumed Naruto would be sleeping in the Pharaoh's tent, since he was his special one after all.

Under the faded radiance of the moon, the mask wearing man opened the tent. In one move, he dragged a large sack over the sleeping boy's head, and slipped the boy in as a whole. The sturdy Kisame then jerked the still body over his wide shoulder, and headed for Itachi.

The older raven was roaming on top of his brother, brushing hairs away from his face. His eyes then fell on his mother's locket. He traced his finger over it.

"Itachi, I hate to interrupt your brotherly bonding, but we really need to go." Kisame sighed.

XXXXXXXX

It was almost morning, when the raven's consciousness started to set in. The second he realized what had happened, he jumped up, and dashed towards Naruto's tent in frenzy. His heart pounded in his chest, worried about his baby. How would he ever life without his blond?

He pulled the clothed 'door' out of the way, shouting the boy's name out.

Although he couldn't see in the dark, he kneeled onto where he believed Naruto would be sleeping. He didn't expect him to be there.

"Sasuke! Awww! My stomach!" A voice gasped.

"Naruto? You are here?"

"Yeah, where else would I be? You just **kneed** me in the stomach!" Naruto grumbled sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It will be sunrise soon," Sasuke said confused. Suddenly, his eyes widened. _Neji!_

He clasped his eyes shut holding Naruto to his chest as if they had been apart for years. He didn't know if he was relieved that Naruto was safe, or concerned that they had taken Neji in his place. Actually, he knew the answer to his wonders... He couldn't have felt guiltier at that thought.

XXXXXXXX

As the sun started to rise over the horizon, the bag Kisame carrying started to wiggle.

"Let me out!"

Itachi paused. He had always been good at remembering voices. That voice sounded familiar, although it didn't sound like the obnoxiously loud slave he had met before.

"He is moving too much!" Kisame allowed himself to throw the bag onto the ground.

The bagged body withered in pain after letting out a heartrending whine.

Itachi frowned, dashing towards the sack, and opening it. He pulled the bag off seeing pale skin expose. His eyes widened at the sighed; Naruto had tanned skin. He was in for a surprise when the boy was finally freed from the bag.

_Neji... _

Itachi swallowed. He had always thought of the boy as a younger brother. Neji and Sasuke even used to sneak and sleep next to him when they were younger.

Itachi had been shocked a few years back when he had heard the news about Sasuke eliminating the Hyuga family. He doubted, however, that Sasuke would kill a boy that loved him more than anything else in the world. He doubted that his sweet little brother would murder someone who gave his eyesight to save him. So, he felt at ease certain that Sasuke _must _have spared Neji's life. If he only knew...

Yet now, Itachi was shaken once again. The scares on Neji's body... _Has Sasuke been torturing him? I would have never expected... He was his friend... _

Remorse stung. He could have never imagined that he had created a monster. It wasn't his intention.

"Who are you? Are you going to kill me?" The boy spat like a man with a death wish, not knowing who stood infront of him. He wasn't ready to re-live years of torture again.

"Are we, Itachi? We can drag him for a mile or so before killing him, so Sasuke would have a trail to follow." Kisame suggested.

Itachi shifted in an attempt to regain his composure. "Neji, it's me."

The boy froze, "Itachi?"

"No questions boy!" Kisame ordered as he placed a gag over the boy's mouth. "I get we are not killing him?"

Six hours later, the two men rode on their horses as the boy was dragged behind them. He had been taken while sleeping, so he didn't have sandals on. Now, the mid-day sun was smoldering the sand into a fire underneath Neji's feet. He hated being dragged like a cow, while his feet blistered.

He tripped and fell face first into the sand when Kisame tried to ride the horse faster.

"Kisame," Itachi frowned. He then got off his horse, and carried Neji off the ground.

He held his between his arms and close to his chest effortlessly. Yet, the pale boy squirmed resisting the other's affection.

Itachi helped him mount his horse, and then removed his gag. He wrapped a hand around the boy so he wouldn't fall off the horse as they sped into barren region.

"How about we give our hostage a foot massage next?" Kisame mocked Itachi's sudden change in personality.

"Why Itachi?" Neji muttered.

"You were going to slow us down if-"

"You would have just killed me, but that wasn't what I was asking about." The long haired boy stated in a firm voice. His body was intentionally stiff in an attempt to avoid leaning too much against the man. He wasn't sure if had wanted to be touching someone who hurt the man he loved, even though the man he loved didn't love him back, and even though, Itachi was showing more kindness than Sasuke ever showed to Neji. _Why did you kill your parents? Why did you try to kill Sasuke? _

"I had my reasons," Itachi simply stated.

"He will find you! He will get his revenge!" Neji shouted angrily.

"That's what we are depending on," Kisame said with no more clarification.

Itachi coughed signaling for Kisame to remain silent.

"Neji, the last time I saw you, you were just a child. When did you grow up so much?" Itachi spoke as if he was an older relative who traveled away on business for a few years, instead of someone who had murdered a king and eloped.

The pale boy frowned, urging Itachi to smile at the scene infront of him. The Uchiha had never taken an angry Neji serious. He knew that the boy always acted spoke heartlessly, although his heart might as well been a marshmallow.

Itachi started to ride his black Arabian horse faster, forcing the air and dust to mess Neji's hair up. Neji pouted.

_Still as beautiful as ever I see... _

Itachi wasn't the kind of person to ask too many questions, but he just had one that he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Why are you taking his side? The scars on your body are telling me you should be trying to get rid of hi-"

"You have no right asking questions."

**- To Be Continued - **

**What do you think?**

The countdown has started.


	16. Chapter 16, The trap

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's all coming to an end soon.

Note: I will be uploading this fiction to adultfanfiction soon, and it's already on livejournal.

**Chapter 16, "The trap"**

Sasuke licked his dry lips riding his horse under the scorching sun. The heat was making the landscape seem hazy, as drops of sweat rained from underneath his helmet and down his forehead. He swallowed feeling his throat itch, and just then his lids felt to heavy. Just as he was giving in to the temptation, he felt Naruto's arms tighten around his abdomen reminding him to be strong for the one he loved.

"S-Sasuke," the name came out throaty and parched. "We have to go back."

"He is right. If we keep going we will die," Asuma spoke feeling the sun burns and sores ach.

The Pharaoh frowned, "We can't."

"You are leading us to our end!" One soldier screamed out, not caring about consequence anymore. He was dead anyway.

"Go if you want. Ride into the desert, but by the time you reach half way back to the castle, you will be dead. It's a long way without any oasis in the way. Our only chance to reach the other side."

"We're lost!"

"We are following their track. Itachi is headed for somewhere."

"May be he is just misleading us."

"If he is, then he will die out of thirst as well."

Naruto hugged the other tightly, "Fine."

Sasuke paused, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Neji," the blond mumbled.

"I promised I will bring him back. Trust me."

Sasuke waited for an answer, but heard none. He only felt Naruto's head rest against his back.

"Naruto?"

Asuma slowed his horse once more, to march next to the Pharaoh and check on the concubine. Suddenly, he saw Naruto's hand loosen around Sasuke's waist, and fall of the horse.

Both men stopped jumping off their horsed and towards the poor boy. The raven held him in his arms, touching the tanned forehead.

"He's burning! Naruto, Stay with me!" He examined the boy's body which was as red as a tomato by then. "We need to find water!" He shouted feeling horror creep on him.

Asuma heaved a deep sigh pursing his lips. "Our only hope is that the ones who went back were able to find your quarters and sent someone back with more supplies-"

"We don't have time. W-we have to cool his body down, we have to give him something to drink."

"He is a concubine not a warrior, he wasn't suited to roam the wasteland." The sore warrior spoke again.

"Shut up, I am ordering you!" The raven started to feel a hand choke him with worry. His baby. He needed to save his baby. He couldn't live without him. He couldn't be the reason his love died this horrible death. _Damn you Itachi! Damn me! I don't know what to do! What should I do?_

"He is the fourth of our men to die-"

"Don't say that! He isn't dead. He isn't dead!"

"Yet."

The raven dashed towards the warrior, fisting his shirt. "I will kill you!"

Asuma quickly interfered pulling him away, "Calm down, we can't fight each other."

"Is this a city?" One young soldier spoke.

"It' probably just a mirage," Asuma said before turning around to examined the scenery. Suddenly he froze. "I-it's a city!"

Sasuke looked up quickly. "Come, we need to reach it as soon as possible." He carried Naruto onto the horse and mounted the animal as fast as he could muster.

XXXXXXX

As soon as they entered the cities gate, guards rushed towards them with their swords glistening under the sun.

"Stop there!"

"We need water. We have very sick people-"

"We can't let you in."

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, the Pharaoh if Egypt."

The guard quickly responded, "Don't lie such outrageous lies. Memphis was attacked. The Pharaoh is dead."

"What?" Sasuke's brows rose. "What are you saying?"

"We just received the news this morning, Memphis was attacked yesterday night by a cult that had gathered an army."

"Damn Itachi, he was just distracting us so his cult could attack the city when it's king was out." Someone spoke.

"I am sure Kakashi is keeping us a good front," Asuma added noticing that half of the words didn't even register with Sasuke who was too distracted with Naruto. "We need water please, and a doctor. He will die if he is not treated immediately." Asuma addressed the men.

The young guard eyed Naruto and his beaten state. He figured it was true. The boy was going to die if he didn't receive treatment, and the men with him seemed too thrashed to be able to wage a war. "Fine, you leave him to us. We will take him to a doctor."

"I will go with him!" Sasuke added.

"It's either him alone, or no one. The rest of you will have to be arrested until we confirm who you are."

The raven glanced at his baby and gave in.

XXXXXXX

Itachi sat under the tree, his hand gripping Neji's hair so he wouldn't be able to run. He brushed his fingers through it gently. He had always been fond of long silky hair.

"Let me go."

"Aren't you tired of repeating this for the last few days non-stop?" Kisame bit the corn breaking in it half as if he was as fragile as papyrus.

"Kisame, go to the town's gate. Ask if they had seen the caravan," Itachi ordered. "They should arrive today if they had been successful in follow our route."

"We should give them more time."

"There is no more time to give. If they hadn't made it by now, they are probably dead."

Neji flinched at the mention of the horrific thought. "I-Can I go with him?"

"You are staying here with me," Itachi's hand crept up and down the boy's back resting around his nape. "It's for your own good."

"And if they arrived?" Kisame asked.

"I am sure they will be arrested for a few days before the town's governor decides to let them go. By then, Pain would have controlled Memphis completely. We just have to make sure we give Sasuke a reason to stay here."

Right then, Neji heard the foot steps of a stranger, and attempted to scream. However, his face was quickly covered with the pale hand as he was dragged back to the farmer's hut. He was thrown onto the hay mattress, as he struggled to run away. He was pushed and pinned down by the stronger man who had climbed on top of him.

"Now, Neji, I really don't want to hurt you. But I can't let you escape. You will only get yourself killed."

The long haired boy jerked his hips trying to shuffle and flee from beneath the other man. "Get off of me."

For the next five minutes, Itachi remained silent as wiggled, squirmed, and swung his body left and right. Soon, his hands grew fainter, and he stopped struggled. He pouted only trying to pull his hands away from the other's grip. "Let go," he said with a more defeated tone.

Slowly, he loosened his grip around the other's wrists, and slowly brushed his fingers against the cold cheek. "You will be back with him in a few days." Itachi didn't finish his sentence.

"So let me go now."

"I can't. When the time is right, you will go back to him, and you won't see me every again. I mean... be with me ever again."

Neji swallowed, feeling a bit uneasy. He was underneath a man he hated, but thinking about not seeing him ever again was a bit extreme wasn't it. Itachi hadn't been mean to him. Actually, he had been very caring and protective. _No! I can't allow myself to think this way. _

"Neji," the man called again slowly and throatily.

"What now?"

"Think about it. Would you like me to find you another permanent place or go back to Sasuke."

Neji gapped his mouth like a fish, "I won't stay with you."

"That wasn't an option," Itachi spoke. His words seemed to carry more than one meaning, but Neji only pouted in return.

"Good."

"Neji."

"Stop calling my name like this..."

"I am glad you hate me. People don't forget the ones they hate," strangely, he smiled softly. Leaning a bit down and planting a kiss of the silky cheek.

The Hyuga frowned a bit, and blushed a bit more. "Jerk..." He whispered. "Don't do that again."

"I won't."

"You bet."

"You grew up a lot."

"Don't justify your deviances."

Itachi examined one of the scars on the other's shoulder blade, "I see you have seen your share of deviant people, Sasuke included."

"He wasn't like this," he frowned.

"Wasn't he the one who scarred you?"

Neji gulped, "My family betrayed him."

The boy quickly froze when he felt someone kiss the scar on his blade softly.

"You are doing it again," he pushed his hands upwards against the other's chest. "I didn't think you're that kind of person. The kind of person who would force someone into something they don't want just because they can."

Itachi quickly backed away, stepping away from the mattress as Neji helped himself up.

"Don't run away," the older raven walked out of the hut.


	17. Cont Chapter 16, The Trap

Sorry had to break it into two, because I had some problems with chapter arrangement.

**Cont. Chapter 16, "The trap"**

The raven held the bars with his hands tightly, almost crunching the steal. "Guards! When are we going to meet the governor?" He shouted as the guards ignored him for the tenth time.

"Calm down your Majesty."

"I don't know where Naruto is, or the fate of the kingdom. How can I possibly calm down."

"It is not like you to lose your cool," Asuma whispered to himself.

A few seconds later, the sound of shuffling could be heard, as well as some formal salutes. A man in expensive white silk and linen walked in, hands crossed behind his back. He marched until he was infront of their cage, and turned around to glare at them.

The man was thin with dark skin. His eyes had the common pharaoh style kohl drawn around it with precision, and his cheeks were slim as if he had been sucking them intentionally.

"The guards tell me you are saying you are the Pharaoh," he spoke.

The raven ogled at him for a few seconds before asking, "Are you the one in charge of this city?"

"Do you really believe that the governor would meet you himself?- oh, right, you _think _you are the Pharaoh."

The raven glared daggers at him, before Asuma- who had been a God sent- interfered. "He is. If you don't believe it, sent to Memphis. They will tell you the Pharaoh was pursuing a fugitive in the desert outside its borders."

"Memphis already sent a message. It's under a new rule now. Even if you were the Pharaoh, you aren't anymore."

"What new rule?"

"Someone named Pain leading a group called the Akatsuki ," one guard spoke before receiving a glare from his superior for talking.

"And what happened to the people of Memphis? What happened to the concubines? To the leader of the Pharaoh's troo-" Asuma was interrupted.

"Naruto, the blond you took at our arrival, how is he?" Sasuke interfered.

"He is fine," the man spoke harshly. "And since you seem concerned, the last we heard, some managed to escape before the rest got massacred. Everyone is trying to avoid any confrontation with the Akatsuki .

"This is exactly why we will be transporting you out of the city. They will be following you for sure if you are really the Pharaoh."

"He is fine? What do you mean? When will I be able to see him?"

"If you are that concerned about him; are you sure you want a sick person to be sleeping in a cell such as this one tonight? Wait. You will meet him when it's time for you to leave Thebes(1)."

"Let me go see him," Sasuke insisted.

"I said-"

"If what you said is true about Memphis, then most of our family and friends have been killed. Let him see the one person he has left," Asuma added as he massaged his sore neck.

The man, who had seemed aloof at first, quickly gave in. "Fine, if you have to. Thebes is sorry it couldn't be of any help to the king of Egypt in the time of need." The man paused and then added, "If you are really him."

XXXXXXX

The Uchiha rushed into the room where Naruto laid asleep. As soon as he noticed the slumber, he slowed his steps to avoid waking his ailing baby. He mounted the bed next to him, and brushed his hand over the other's forehead. "Sorry, I dragged you into my vengeance."

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes fluttered. "My head really hurts."

The raven kissed the forehead as if his kiss would take all the pain away, "You will be fine, I promise."

"What happened?" Naruto furrowed his brows from the pain.  
"You fainted before of the heat and the thirst."

"Ah!" Naruto whined. "I shouldn't be so weak."

"You were never weak."

"I was. You should have just left me behind instead of me slowing you down."

Sasuke bent down again kissing him not wanting to think what could have happened if he actually left Naruto behind to be slaughtered, "I fell into an obvious trap, Naruto. They attacked our home."

The sapphire eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I heard that some surviv-"

"Iruka? Sai? Kiba? Kakashi-sama? Everyone? Haku? They can't hurt Haku. He can't defend himself!"

"Shhh, Naruto... You shouldn't exert yourself-"

"We should go back for them!" Naruto gripped the other's shirt.

"I..." Sasuke looked away. "I won't risk your life again."

"B-But-but Sasuke, you can't give up on them-"

"I haven't been a good king-"

**SLAP**

-To be continued-

**What do you think?**

(1) Thebes is another ancient Egyptian city.


	18. Random

**Random Short Scene (Before the following Itachi)**

"Naruto," A voice said softly.

"Hmm, yeah," The sleepy eyes fluttered as the boy hid his eyes under his arm.

"Dobe, wake up. I have something for you."

"Sasuke, I am too sore." The blond babbled falling back to sleep, and yearning himself a peck on the forehead.

"What? Don't do that?" The annoyed man huffed.

"I have something for you."

"No."

"I am trying to be romantic, so get up right now, slave!"

The blonde's widened as he mustered up his most fierce glare, "Oh yeah, well I am never getting up, bastard!"

In return, the raven's eyes reddened with anger. "Naruto, I said get up and watch the damn sunrise with me, I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you as well; can you figure what it is?"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

The raven looked away hissed and cussing under his breath. He hadn't planned for it to go this way. "Fine, would you please watch the sun rise with me?"

Naruto pursed his lips for a second but soon gave it, "Yeah. What's up with you anyway?"

"Let's just go outside first."

"It's so humid right now," the blond babbled as he got out of bed.

Slowly they walked outside, Sasuke offering a hand for Naruto to hold. The blond had blushed at first, and then held one finger before holding the whole hand. Once they were outside, the cold mist hit their skin, sending a streaming feeling into their hearts.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Naruto stared at the sun as it broke out the land behind the greenery ad into the middle of the sky, reflecting on the small swells and surfs of the Nile.

As Naruto savored the view, Sasuke worked on mustering his courage until he finally declared, "Naruto, I want to make you my head wife."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said eating one fresh date.

"The head wife," The raven repeated as if the other should know what he was talking about.

"The head wife?" Naruto raised one eye-brow munching on another date. Before Sasuke could open his mouth again, Naruto raised his finger up from him to stop. He then started searching the ground for other dates that had fallen down from the palm trees.

"Stop doing this. They have dirt on them," The Uchiha sighed.

"But I like them."

"I will get you some clean ones later. So, what do you say?"

"Say about what?"

The raven paused for a second, "I just asked you to marry me."

Naruto blinked a few times blankly, "But-hmm-b-but-b-man-men-m-I-"

"It won't be very official, but at least we would know. And in case anything happens to me, it will give you some right to the throne."

"Wait, is this what it's all about. The throne?"

"No."

"Oh!" Naruto looked away angrily. "Didn't you promise that you will stop being so negative?"

"It's not just about the throne."

"So it is _part _about the throne."

"I love you, okay."

"Well, I love you too, but I am not marrying you."

"Naruto!"

"We don't need to get married to protect the throne or whatever. You keep it."

"I might d-"

"Sasuke!"

"I am just saying," the raven slowed down his pace. "I don't want you to be just like all the other concubines here anymore. You will be special."

"No, thank you."

"Naruto, think about it-"

"No! No! No!"

"Just thin-"

"No! No! No!"

"You're marrying me, and that's it! Period!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will make you!"

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled in for a kiss. He pushed the other away as soon as he could regain his senses. "Still, no." He swallowed, words cracking. Damn, he was losing his composure.

"How about now?" The raven pulled him in again for a long deep kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"May be."

"And now."

**Kiss. **

"I am not completely sur-"

**Kiss**

**Kiss **

**Kiss**

"Now?"

"W-what were you saying?"

**Kiss **

**Kiss**

"I was asking you to marry me."

**Kiss **

**Kiss **

"Yes."

The raven smiled, "Oh, I think you need more convincing."

**XXXX END SCENE XXXX**

**What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 17, The riverside

Hey everyone,

Here is a new chapter. I am sorry if it's too short, but I will try to update as soon as possible. I know I have been taking a long time to update, but I really have some intense problems in my life right now.

**Chapter 17, "The riverside"**

Neji rammed his hands against the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was clear that Itachi had been pressing his back against the other side of it.

"Let me out!" He shouted.

"..."

"Itachi! Let me out!" He kicked the door hearing Itachi grunt as it smashed into his back. However the door didn't open. "I need to shower," he whined.

"I'm not a simpleton."

"How will I run away if I can't see where I'm stepping?"

Itachi walked back into the hut, "There is a river nearby. You can bath there."

After a short walk, Itachi helped Neji to the bank of the stream. He kept holding the other's arm as to keep him from tripping into the water. Neji shrugged the other's grip away.

"I'm about to take my clothes off," he whispered.

"But-"

"I washed alone before. Please leave. I wouldn't be comfortable knowing you have your eyes on me."

"I'll look away."

"And how can I be sure you'll keep it away? You obviously have no self control."

Itachi pursed his lips before walking away, making sure he made as much noise stepping on the mud so Neji would know for sure he wasn't still there watching.

He sat on a rock, chewing on some herbal leaves waiting for Neji's signal. He looked up and Kisame was walking towards him.

"I've been looking all around for you," the blue dyed man sighed.

"Did they arrive?"

"Yeah, and they are in prison just like you said. The little blond brat is in the infirmary though. Eyewitnesses say he was beaten up pretty bad. If he dies, your plan-"

"He won't die. I hope so."

Kisame sat beside him, "So where is the feisty tag along? He wasn't in the hut when I passed by it."

"He's by the river side getting cleaned up."

Kisame narrowed his brows, and pointed right, "This way?"

"Yeah."

"I just came that way, and no one was there."

Itachi's heart almost stopped. Less than a second later his legs were driving him to where he had last left Neji. Once he was there seeing the empty space, he stood panting. He looked around franticly, as Kisame caught up to him in his own time.

"Where did he go?" Itachi snapped unlike himself.

"Did you lose your touch, Itachi?" Kisame smirked. "There are no footprints on the mud."

"What?" Itachi looked at the ground his brows furrowing, "He's either walking in the water to hide his tracks but is walking along land, or he's heading deeper into the water."

"Well, I didn't see him the way I came, so it's either left or deeper into the river."

Itachi cupped his face before ordering, "You go this way and I'll cover the river."

"I have another idea; why don't we just let him escape? He wasn't a part of the plan in the first place, plus he'll probably get himself killed so no worries about any information he might know-"

"Kisame," Itachi glared at him.

"He won't die..." Kisame sighed. "I'll probably work at some wealthy house as a slave-"

"You're right. He will probably get himself killed. Didn't you see the scars over his wrists. He might attempt-"

"We don't have time to waste save suicidal-"

"We still have time till they are released. I'll look for him and you find me when they are-"

"And how am I supposed to find you while you're on a goose chase?"

"Fine, I'll find you."

Itachi turned around and started walking along the river side.

"I'm telling you; he's not worth it."

The Uchiha ignored him.

XXXXXX

The humiliated pharaoh cupped his freshly slapped cheek, looking away from Naruto. All the honor and defiance in his look gone. Beaten.

"You'll just give up. You'd give up the life of our friends? Our people?" Naruto yelled falling back into bed and fisting his hair. His head was killing him.

"I have no troops-"

"Gather troops, you're the Pharaoh for God's sake!"

"No one believes me. Plus, the capital is already taken. It's a rule of war, once the capital is taken, the victor is decided."

"That doesn't mean you can't try!"

"Stop asking me to achieve the impossible." Sasuke frowned.

"Stop being whimpy! Where is the bastard I know?"

"Remember when you promised me you complete obedience in exchange for Kiba's and Sai's lives? Now is the time you obey me and keep silent-"

"I thought I stopped being a slave the day you asked if I'll be your husband!"

"..."

"Shout at me! You're not being yourself! Don't act so f**kin broken!"

"You almost died because of me," he whispered.

"Fine. Don't fight for your country. I will. Believe it!"

He frowned, "Naruto-"

"I'm going to talk to the governor of this damn city. I'm going to convince him to aid Memphis."

He reached to get out of bed but his legs failed. He crumbled, Sasuke catching him. He pulled him up, planting a soft peck on his nose. Naruto looked away.

"It's a mistake," Naruto whispered.

"Support me anyway-"

"I don't think I can do that. Not this time."

Naruto slowly turned his head to face Sasuke. He gulped when their eyes met, Sasuke letting their noses touch. A soft smirk made its way on the Uchiha's face.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"I know you're stubborn and you'll badger me about it forever... So if I give in-"

"We'll die together, or triumph together."

Sasuke nodded, "They won't know what hit them."

**- To be continued- **

**Reviews make my fingers move. **


	20. Chapter 18, The appeal

Hi everyone,

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'll try to update soon.

Chapter 18, "The appeal"

Neji splashed his hands, shocking and gaging. He had been a decent swimmer as a child; after all he was one of Kakashi's pupil. Yet, years of torture and bondage must have had dwelling effects on his weakening muscles. Plus, the Nile water in this particular area was especially muddy and thick, and the fresh water was no help, sinking him instead of making him float. Not to mention, in a state of panic, whatever any whirling creature would stroke his feet, he would loose focus and gulp down another mouthful on water. It was hard to breathe, especially not knowing were he was going.

All the sadness ruptured all of a sudden, at its least needed moment. The grief he had bottled up inside, now newly erupted, was hard to subdue. All he could think about was 'my life is crap'. A simple four-word sentence, yet devastating. He lost his vision defending a man who tortured him for years. The idea of having Sasuke shelter him forever was consoling when he first saw void but now… Lets admit, the Pharaoh couldn't have been a worse friend. Was he even a friend? A love? On that note, Neji tried to count his friends. None, right? Well, maybe Naruto. But the thought of the man who stole Sasuke as the only person who was willing to stand up for him was even more paining than having no friend.

Now, sinking into water like a tossed peace of gravel, he realized he was doing it all over. He was running away from a maniac who will probably kill him if found, that if he could actually survive until then, for a sake of a man who drove him to attempt taking his life a while back. It was all messed up in a sick way.

"Is he crazy?!" He heard jagged voices yell words he couldn't bring his head to recognize. Suddenly, his head bumped into wood, and instantly, he started to black out. He then felt arms wrap around him, but it was too late…

When Neji came to it, he saw a bunch of Egyptian fishers and agrarians crowding around him, as he slept on what he assumed was an old rag of linen to cover the soil.

"What were you doing swimming in the middle of the river like that, son?" An old voice asked. It had been a while since anyone had called him that, or even spoken warmly to him.

Neji then heard a man explain to another in whispers, "Look at his eyes. He can't see. How could anyone let him be on his own like this? Doesn't he have a family?"

"Did you lose your way?" The people asked.

Neji nodded, thinking over if he should tell them the entire story. But then again, they might turn him in to Itachi for a fee. "Do you know if the Pharaoh is visiting the village?"

The chatter suddenly came to a halt. A single voice whispered in sorrow, "The Pharaoh is dead. We just heard; the capital was taken down."

He heard the men thwack there hands each in set threes, a gesture in Egypt that signaled disappointment. "The country is gone," one spoke. "They say a cult that worship blood is now in control."

"All kings love blood," another commented. "All are tyrants. The one that was just killed, and the ones who will come."

The men spoke, but Neji had zoned out after hearing the first line of news. It wasn't possible. At least… Why was he feeling empty? He wasn't grieving Sasuke? No. Impossible. Regardless of how much the other had disappointed him, his heart would still stop the minute Sasuke's did. Even if they were kilometers apart.

"It's not possible," he whispered, and then said it louder. "It couldn't be. The Pharaoh wasn't at Memphis."

"Rumors. Rumors," the men commented.

"No, I'm sure about. Can you take me to anyone of authority here?"

XXXXXXX

The pharaoh who was already dead according to rumors, waiting in front of the governor's champers somewhat concerned about the formalities. The situation was direr than busing his mind with who should stand and who should bow. Yet, When a man was in the presence of a governor, he should take a knee before being allowed to speak. Did that rule apply to him? He was the pharaoh after all. But then again, the governor didn't know that for sure yet.

Sasuke stared at the side of Naruto's face, wondering if he should ask. Naruto wouldn't be much help when it comes to etiquette, but who else was there.

"Naruto…" he leaned to whisper in the other's ear. "Should I bow?"

The blond glared at him, looking almost Sasuke-ish. "How the fuck does it matter?" He whispered, when he noticed some people glare at him for what he had just said, "think about how to convince him instead."

"Ambiance is part of it," Sasuke mumbled a little humiliated by Naruto's response, especially that some people had heard.

Sasuke waited for a few moments before whispering again, "I'm starting to think this is a bad idea. The man who visited our cell earlier said that if I was really the Pharaoh, they will transfer me out of the city so no one would follow me here and cause problems."

Naruto sighed, "Well, its better than doing nothing."

"If an army was strong enough to take down Kakashi's, I don't think Thebes army can stand up to it. Kakashi's army is the best trained in the country. That's why I made sure to always keep it-"

"Maybe Kakashi used the army to help citizens flee instead of protecting the shell of the city. He's smart and he's not the regular blast in kind of guy, so we don't know what he was thinking. Now, please relax and start acting like yourself again. I don't believe I'm saying this, but can you act a little smug like usual?"

"I'm never smug. How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I wish you could hear yourself; 'I don't have a God complex, but you better worship me or I'm cutting your balls off'."

"This is a painful idea. I would never do that to a man."

"You did it in three public executions before! God, you were a horrible Pharaoh. You shouldn't have reminded me of that before I'm about to make your case in front of he governor," Naruto frowned before mumbling to himself, "It's for my friends sake. It's for their sake. Sai, Kiba, Iru…"

"Once this is over, I'm tearing your ass apart," Sasuke smacked the other on the ass, before glaring at him.

"I'll consider this a sexual comment. Because unless you meant it in a sexual way…"

After almost two hours of draining anticipation, it was the men's turn to plead their case. Once they were in the hall, Sasuke scanned the vicinity in attempts to locate the governor, since he couldn't possibly be the ancient dozing man with the snot bubble and the thunderous snoring.

"S-Sasuke, is that him?" Naruto whispered.

The raven rolled his eyes. Obviously, it was him. He didn't want to believe it though. The fact was, he hadn't changed the governors since the start of his rule, and the same applied for his father. Basically, it had been almost 30 years since any new governor was appointed. Great, now how was he supposed to convince a man who already looked half dead to enter a war? He hissed.

"Plead your case."

Naruto almost shuddered at the sound. He looked around because unless a ventriloquist was hiding underneath the old man, it was probably a ghost talking.

"I'm here," the voice said again, and a boy who couldn't be older than twelve walked into view.

The blond stuttered, trying to figure out if it was a hoax. "You're his majesty's son?"

"Actually, I'm his great grand son. I'll be the one to-"

"It's a matter of life and death," Sasuke interrupted, noticing how serious the boy looked. As if he was a sixty year old in the body of a child. "How can I trust a child-"

"How can man who has no manners say he is the pharaoh?" The boy spoke, implying how Sasuke had cut him off earlier.

Sasuke frowned, looking away. Naruto quickly entered the conversation, "Most of our friends and family are probably dead, and we've been roaming the desert without food for God knows how long. We apologize if we seem a little rude. That's just the sense of urgency pouring out." Naruto attempted to be poetic, unlike his usual self. He had wanted to look as sophisticated as possible, sophisticated enough to be a pharaoh's right hand man.

"So I should trust your sanity, why?" The boy managed to twist their words yet again.

"Because if you don't, your city will be the next after Memphis," Sasuke stated firmly.

"Why should I care who rules Egypt? It's one tyrant or another. They want power, and not blood."

"Can you remember what happened when the Uchiha dynasty took over the throne?"

The boy ogled at Sasuke for a second before sighing, "Well, my father was still in my grandfather's balls then, so no. But I assume you're talking about eliminating whoever remained from the previous government."

"Did he just say-" Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"As long as anyone lives, there is a chance someone will try to revolt. I don't think the aggressors will do any differently this time. Your father and you are probably on the top of their list."

"The army of our city is hardly self sufficient. They usually work in bakeries and in farms rather than dual. Half of them never held a sword. And if it is my family's life for theirs…"

"Its everyone's life for their country," Naruto spoke. "Letting someone take Egypt over is just like letting another man rape your wife without uttering a word. You might keep your life, but is it worth living after witnessing-"

"They are Egyptian. It's not a foreign enemy; it's one of our own. A cult."

Naruto froze. A cult… Where did he hear about a cult before? Suddenly, it clicked. Iruka had told him that Sasuke's father wanted Itachi dead because he had joined a cult.

"What do you know about it?" Sasuke asked, eyes almost bulging out of his eyes as his blood pressure jolted up. Naruto could see clearly that Sasuke had just realized the same thing.

"It's called the Akatsuki."

"That's it?"

The boy nodded, before signaling for everyone else in the room to go out. "How do I know you're really the pharaoh?"

**- To be continued- **

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


End file.
